LE BAL
by khendraja-aro
Summary: Un bal d'un genre particulier et une enquête à conclure emmènent l'équipe de Kakashi dans les lumières de la nuit. La rencontre entre le mystère et l'éphémère ne surprend que les hommes concernés, est-ce que pour une nuit pourrait devenir pour la vie yaoi


Disclamer : propriété intellectuelle : M. Kishimoto que je remercie pour l'empreint

OS : UA, Ita/ Naru, Romance Yaoï, OOC, lemon, rating M

Résumé :

Un bal d'un genre particulier et une enquête à conclure emmènent l'équipe de Kakashi dans les lumières de la nuit. La rencontre entre le mystère et l'éphémère ne surprend que les hommes concernés, est-ce que pour une nuit pourrait devenir pour la vie ?

Informations :

Pour les besoins de cette histoire, les membres de l'Akastuki seront inconnus sauf pour Kisame et Zetsu.

Pour les amateurs de costumes, ceux que portent Néji et Itachi peuvent être trouvés sur le site THEATR'HALL.

Certaines descriptions peuvent heurter par ce qu'elles impliquent de sous jacent.

Mon chat tenait à faire un clin d'oeil aux employés des services de nettoyage qu'il a pu fréquenter personnellement, Naruto a donc bien voulu dans le récit s'épancher un instant partageant sa pensée. Mon chat l'en remercie grandement.

C'est sur l'image du papillon que poursuit Naruto dans la première époque qu'est née cette histoire. Le papillon est devenu Naruto et c'est Itachi qui le poursuit dans cette aventure romanesque.

Le « blondie » est emprunté à l'anime Ai Kusabi et « amour » utilisé par Itachi l'est aux auteurs anglaises qui l'utilisent souvent. Je les en remercie.

« Adonis » à deux sens : un beau jeune homme, l'autre, le nom d'un papillon bleu éclatant.

Sur ces petites précisions, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture.

* * *

**LE BAL**

Kiba cria dans l'appartement :

- T'es prêt ?

De la chambre, une voix cassée répondit :

- Pas encore, j'ai plus qu'à mettre ces foutus bas-jarretières, les nanas sont tarées Kiba !

- C'est pour la bonne cause, débrouille toi pour que Huuyga Neji achète la nuit, on pourra le faire chanter par la suite…

Naruto pensait en glissant le bas sur sa jambe que les plans de Shikamaru étaient toujours tordus. Se travestir pour une vente de charité où il serait l'hôte d'une nuit et faire tomber le neveu d'Hiashi Huuyga pour avoir de quoi compromettre l'oncle était stupide. Shika était un génie, une étude et un piratage des comptes auraient suffi à faire tomber l'industriel mais la cellule de Kakashi dont il était responsable pour cette opération avait décidé de prendre l'homme en défaut et rien de mieux qu'une vente de charité qui mêlait femmes et Drag-queens à laquelle le jeune Hyuuga allait assisté sous l'anonymat d'un loup. Le monde des riches ne savait plus quoi inventer. Celui qui était de corvée parce qu'il avait le physique plus fin et élancé, c'était lui, parce qu'il était bi, c'était lui. Pas qu'il tape comme une fillette loin de là, c'était d'ailleurs là que les idiots comprenaient qu'il n'était pas un joli mec efféminé. La voix avait de quoi surprendre quand on voyait le gabarit mais dans l'ensemble son corps plus fin et petit que ses collègues et amis, ses yeux bleus intenses ne cachant aucunes émotions, ses lèvres pulpeuses ainsi que ses joues marquées de trois cicatrices fines chacune lui donnaient un air fragile et doux, un côté androgyne et une certaine vulnérabilité dont Kakashi d'accord avec Shika avait amplement usés lors de ses nombreuses filatures et enquêtes.

Se dandinant devant la glace, il avait plutôt envie de la briser que de regarder l'allure qu'il avait. Moulé dans un fourreau de la couleur de ses yeux dont la longue fente remontait sur la hanche et qui dévoilait sa jambe gainée dans un bas brillant, il tentait tant bien que mal de tenir sur les hauts talons aiguilles parce qu'au dire de Kakashi, les compensés manquaient d'élégance. Il avait du se raser et s'épiler, mieux encore il avait du enfiler ce string en dentelle pour homme. Il leva la tête pour voir son visage maquillé d'un papillon doré à touches de bleu, ses yeux étaient encore plus hypnotiques et sa bouche couverte d'un gloss appelait le baiser. Le col de perles et de voile rappelait l'insecte, il était porté au niveau des épaules et partait derrière sa nuque sur une bonne 40ène de centimètres, ses cheveux avaient été laissés au naturel explosant dans tous les sens, un voile de poudre bleutée les recouvrant sur les pointes, le fourreau corseté s'arrêtait sous ses mamelons, son corps avait été huilé pour l'occasion rendant sa peau de couleur chaude encore plus ambrée, faisant ressortir ses auréoles brunes.

Depuis quand bi voulait dire aimer s'habiller en diva de la nuit, il attendait la réponse de Kakashi qui préféra ricaner sous son masque en le matant, y'a pas d'autres mots pour ce genre de regard.

- T'es à tomber blondie, si Hyuuga ne craque pas alors je ne comprends pas.

Grognant en se dirigeant d'un pas plus qu'incertain vers la porte, il préféra ne pas répondre à son chef.

- On y va Kiba ! Vers l'infini et l'au-delà ! Blondie levait le poing vers le plafond, le regard pleins d'étoiles en pensant à cette fourmi accrochée au pissenlit traversant le ravin qui séparait son ile du monde… Jamais il ne donnerait les références de ses expressions favorites, trop la honte.

L'infini arriva vite. Son talon restant accroché dans le tapis, Naruto s'étala de tout son long sur le sol devant les yeux d'un Kiba qui voyant le charme d'une blonde revint au cauchemar d'un blond devant le tas étalé.

- On a encore du temps, faut vraiment que tu marches naturellement Naruto, t'es catastrophique… et loin de pouvoir faire tomber le Hyuuga à moins de t'étaler sur lui !

- Fait chier… fait chier… fait chier ! Ha… merde, je hais ces talons, je vous hais tous, je hais ce job… Shika je vais te tuer !

Kakashi quand à lui admirait la vue sexy du blondie fesses moulées et relevées, cherchant désespérément à se mettre de nouveau debout sans déchirer le satin bleu qui lui couvrait partiellement le corps. Un spectacle qui valait son pesant d'or pensa-t-il tout en refermant la porte de la chambre derrière lui. Ils avaient encore une bonne heure avant de se rendre à ce bal des enchères, Shika serait là avant eux en élégant gentleman avec l'ordre de remporter la vente si les choses ne tournaient pas comme ils l'avaient prévu. Kiba habillé en rock star jouerait le musicien de talent, lui-même le second de Shika et bien sûr, blondie en tête d'affiche pour le sulfureux mais néanmoins attrayant fantasme incarné des hommes et des femmes de la soirée. Dans ce monde luxueux de la nuit, les plaisirs étaient rois, peu importe le sexe tant que c'était du sexe… Du porno en Armani ou Dior parfumé au Versace ou au Guerlain dans un cadre de palais vénitien, arrosé des meilleurs vins et champagnes, entouré d'un nuage de mystère et de trouble reflété dans les regards et l'anonymat de masques allait faire de cet endroit le lieu des plaisirs libertins… des plaisirs interdis... et leur terrain de chasse.

Kakashi observant les progrès de la marche de Naruto, restait pensif. Lui et Shika n'avaient pas tout dit à leur équipe, encore moins au blond… Celui qu'ils voulaient attraper n'était pas un Huuyga mais un homme beaucoup plus subtile, ils leur avaient fallu pas mal de temps et de recherches pour en savoir un peu plus sur ses habitudes, ses goûts et ses relations. Cet homme était dangereux, il n'avait pas de faiblesses visibles, il ne laissait rien au hasard, alors Shika et Kakashi avaient inventé un plan assez risqué. Dans l'entourage de l'homme en question, il y avait son ennemi tout aussi discret qui quant à lui avait une faiblesse : la solitude. Solitude faite de silence dont il s'était entouré à la mort de ses parents assassinés il y a maintenant 16 ans. Il protégeait son jeune frère, gérait les biens et faisait fructifier l'empire financier dont il avait en partie hérité tout en s'opposant au tyran familial du clan. On n'entendait pas parler de lui hormis dans le milieu des affaires, il refusait les contacts et les médias. Kakashi se souvenait du jeune garçon de l'époque, c'était lui qui avait suivi l'affaire avec Asuma sous la houlette de Jiraya. L'homme aujourd'hui âgé de 29 ans, poussé par son cousin éloigné allait assister au bal.

Ce soir, pour Naruto qui était encore un jeune enquêteur de 24 printemps, l'objectif serait de séduire Néji. Ce qu'il ne savait pas et que cachaient Kakashi et Shika, c'est que l'homme aux longs cheveux n'aurait pas des yeux lavande mais des yeux d'une nuit profonde qui pouvaient se teinter de rouge lorsque la colère l'habitait. Shika avait créé un programme de profiler au sein du département lui permettant d'envoyer sur le terrain les agents qui répondaient le mieux au profil psychologique des missions. Pour celle-ci, le nom de Naruto était sorti sur l'écran, son empathie et son passé correspondaient à ses besoins latents. Shika avait même finie par rire en se demandant s'il n'allait pas être l'auteur de la plus belle histoire d'amour du service, après tout Naruto, méritait mieux que ce stupide cul glacé à l'émotion inexistante qu'avait été Saï ou la fleur de Sakura si délicate et pourtant incapable de douceur. D'une pierre deux coups, une bonne enquête et de la romance, il ne manquait plus que le sang mais l'homme à abattre pourrait bien s'en charger…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La fête battait son plein, parmi la myriade de corps costumés et de masques colorées, un papillon bleu perché sur ses talons se déplaçait en essayant d'être gracieux dans la foule à la recherche d'un loup bien particulier. L'homme porterait un masque de cuir noir dont une pointe centrale s'élèverait sur son front en trois dents, ornée d'une améthyste, de petites pierres de la même couleur suivraient l'arcade de l'œil lui avait précisé Kakashi dans la voiture.

Se tournant doucement de peur de perdre l'équilibre, il fit un clin d'œil à Kiba et une pose à la Gaï son prof d'art martial, il avait repéré Néji et commençait à se déplacer vers lui.

Le Hyuuga portait un costume gris argenté du 19ème, une magnifique queue de pie dont la chemise de style empire, était rehaussée par une lavallière de satin. La teinte plus douce rappelait la seconde pierre en bijoux qu'elle soutenait. Il semblait discuter avec une femme vêtue d'un costume de chevalier bien surprenant puisque le dos était littéralement dénudé, le pantalon moulant médiévale mettait en valeur le galbe de ses longues jambes fuselées qu'une paire de chausses couvrait pour terminer. Naruto ne savait trop comment aborder le couple. Légèrement stupéfait, il regardait l'homme à la longue chevelure dévorer la nuque découverte de la belle. Une seule pensée le traversait… Depuis quand un homo réputé homo dévorait le cou des femmes ! Et lui, il était sensé faire quoi avec ça ! Le brun était parti à la conquête des lèvres entrouvertes qui s'offraient alors que le pouce de l'homme remontait avec une lenteur calculée sur la soie de la chemise.

Chemise… Naruto en doutait en voyant le morceau de tissu si petit qui ne recouvrait que la moitié du buste, il aurait appelé ça plutôt un mouchoir, une serviette de table à la rigueur. Et ce « ça » n'arrangeait pas son affaire, séduire un type qui se frottait littéralement à une nana qui se laissait faire sans broncher, il ne voyait pas trop… Ou alors… C'était un couple aimant les parties à plusieurs partenaires, peut-être que Kakashi et Shika avaient oublié de lui préciser l'info. Il s'avança prudemment, croisant mentalement les doigts, se positionnant derrière la fille, commençant lui aussi à laisser ses mains vagabonder sur son corps tout en regardant les pupilles lavande qui le fixèrent et le glacèrent. Une voix froide lui parvint lui ordonnant de dégager s'il ne voulait pas se faire massacrer, la jeune femme s'était figée pendant que son compagnon proférait sa menace. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Naruto pour comprendre que Néji Hyuuga était hétéro et tenait dans ses bras sa fiancée. L'homme venait de lui préciser. Il s'excusa tout en encaissant le « tapette » assassin du Hyuuga et s'éloigna du couple. D'un pas plutôt vigoureux, il se dirigea vers un des bars à la recherche de ses stupides chefs qui l'avaient envoyé au casse pipe, ses yeux devenus électriques lançaient des éclairs sauvages à la ronde et ses poings se fermaient et refermaient nerveusement.

Non loin de là, restant dans les ombres qu'émettaient les colonnes de la salle de réception, un regard sombre suivait le papillon bleu et or en repensant à sa présence dans cette soirée. Son frère passait son week-end avec sa petite amie. Il devait rejoindre son cousin éloigné Néji à cette enchère de folie. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'était pas sorti pour se détendre qu'il n'avait pas refusé même si l'idée d'une soirée chaude de ce style n'était pas dans ses goûts. Arrivé depuis un moment déjà, il avait voulu prendre son temps et observer ses compatriotes dont certains malgré les masques étaient facilement reconnaissables avant de rechercher le couple. Dès que le papillon était apparu dans la salle, il avait été hypnotisé… Le papillon était un homme, il en était assez déconcerté d'ailleurs car sa seule expérience masculine remontait assez loin pour ne lui laisser que de vagues souvenirs. Il se dirigea vers le couple dans une élégante marche, un sourire que personne ne pouvait voir éclairait ses belles lèvres en pensant à ce papillon sauvage qu'il avait l'intention de chasser ce soir.

Néji sourit en voyant Itachi Uchiwa venir à sa rencontre. Qui saurait à par lui et Tenten, l'identité du mystérieux dandy qui s'avançait vers eux. Un simple masque d'argent recouvrait totalement son visage, ses iris insondables ressortaient plus encore, ses cheveux maintenus dans un nœud de satin ruisselaient dans son dos alors que sa tête était couverte par un haut de forme noir. Sous une cape vénitienne en velours de la même teinte, une chemise à lacets et jabot de dentelle s'échancrait largement sur son torse, sa couleur pourpre tranchait avec sa carnation pâle. Une ceinture de soie foncée le cintrait et tombait sur un pantalon espagnol qui épousait son corps avec perfection. Néji pensa : Paris, Prague et mystère… course poursuite dans des ruelles sombres dont les faibles lumières joueraient sur le masque, gémissements d'une femme prisonnière du désir et bruits de talons sur les pavés… Il clignota des yeux comme au sortir d'un rêve, alors que Tenten sortait juste un « Merde, il est magnifique ! »

Nombres de regards concupiscents glissaient sur cette beauté mystérieuse, sa présence, son aura, son corps, son élégance faisaient fantasmer tout à chacun, c'était comme ce papillon bleu qui déambulait d'un bar à un autre à la recherche dont on ne savait qui. Deux personnages pour cette soirée qui éveillaient bien des désirs… Dans quelques temps l'heure de l'enchère se ferait, le papillon bleu serait sur scène comme d'autres et le calcul apparaissait déjà dans certaines pupilles qui le suivaient dans ses déambulations. Itachi le voulait ce papillon… Pas pour le posséder mais il se sentait attiré et voulait connaître l'homme, avoir la chance de discuter, voir si le charme agirait encore quand l'image deviendrait vivante avec la parole. Etait-ce un papillon éphémère… était-il un gogo boy qui venait juste faire son boulot ou un homme qui s'autorisait une nuit de folie sous l'anonymat d'un masque. Nombres de questions traversaient son esprit et pour avoir ses réponses, il était prêt à mettre le prix. S'approchant de Néji et Tenten, il les salua et entama une conversation. Assez subtilement, il la dirigea vers l'incident précédent, Tenten lui raconta l'expérience encore choquée d'avoir été importunée. Néji observait pendant ce temps, surpris de voir l'intérêt de son cousin pour le papillon qu'il avait eu envie d'épingler. Il pensait que la soirée allait être intéressante si Itachi décidait de se l'offrir. Il savait qu'il avait eu en son temps une vie privée, c'était à l'époque où Madara avait quitté Konoha pour un voyage dit d'affaires qui l'avait éloigné pendant deux années. Il n'était pas vraiment surpris de cet intérêt masculin. Itachi était de loin un homme du 21ème siècle plus qu'un homme de traditions. Ces deux années de liberté, il en avait profité pour vivre et expérimenter ce qu'il avait envie. L'enchère commencerait dans une demi-heure avant qu'une partie des invités finissent dans des salles privées avec leurs prix. Quand à Tenten et lui, ils avaient décidé de faire un don sans marchandise, ils voulaient profiter d'un bal masqué aux couleurs de Venise avant de s'envoler en février pour le vrai carnaval et leur nuit de noce.

Non loin de là, Naruto cherchait Shika et Kakashi avec une détermination si agressive que les invités se déplaçaient sur son passage tout en admirant cette créature hybride. Il entendait dans un brouhaha les remarques qui assuraient que la vente aurait toute leur attention mais peu lui importait, il avait envie d'en découdre avec ses chefs et amis pour l'inutile représentation humiliante qu'il venait de subir. C'est dans une rage difficilement contenue qu'il se fit accoster par Kiba qui avait suivit la scène et qui avait été informé de précisions sur l'homme à séduire en début de soirée. Il avait remarqué le masque d'argent et en avait conclu que la mission se déroulait comme Shika l'avait prévue. A lui d'expliquer à blondie que l'équipe interviendrait seulement si l'acheteur de la soirée n'était pas celui escompté. Calmer Naruto était une vrai mission en soi, lui passer le message pour qu'il fasse son show allait en être une seconde et espérer qu'Uchiwa Itachi l'achète allait en être une troisième. En gros, une grosse merde made in Shika qui n'allait pas se prendre la tête à gérer le volcanique blondinet bien sûr !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le gong de la vente retentit dans la salle et les bruits se calmèrent. Le rideau rouge se souleva sur une scène verdoyante où plusieurs hommes et femmes attendaient les uns assis ou debout dans des poses les mettant en valeur. Ils étaient douze, quatre femmes, quatre hommes et quatre divas. L'un était plus que remarquable. L'homme fin en bleu et or attirait tous les regards. Naruto observait intensément la foule amassée qui se tenait devant lui, cherchant ses coéquipiers, une certaine colère habitait ses yeux. Au lieu de donner l'image d'une créature lascive et offerte, il dégageait une aura ardente qui fit frémir Itachi. On avait presque l'impression qu'il se préparait à un combat. L'image de la violence fit place à celle d'un corps à corps brûlant dans l'esprit de l'homme qui se surprit encore une fois à avoir de tels fantasmes pour ce bel inconnu. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et ce fut le chaos. Itachi se noyait dans ce bleu intense. Après l'éclat dur, ce regard s'était doucement adouci. Il ne savait ce que l'autre découvrait lui-même, mais il se sentait sombrer dans une mer infinie et agitée. Naruto n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard. Presque figé, il se laissait absorber dans des ténèbres qui parlaient de solitude, de sacrifice et étrangement de douceur. L'homme masqué l'emprisonnait dans son monde, lui faisant oublier la mission et ce bordel ambiant. Quelque chose lui parlait profondément… le temps avait retenu son souffle, cette présence mystérieuse l'appelait, rien d'autre n'existait dans cet espace à par ces yeux tourmentés et ce masque d'argent. Il pensa un instant : Paris, Prague et mystère… course poursuite dans des ruelles sombres dont les faibles lumières joueraient sur le masque, râles d'un homme prisonnier du plaisir et bruits de corps se heurtant passionnément… Il clignota des yeux comme au sortir d'un rêve, le charme venait de se rompre, une voix de stentor annonçait la première vente.

Shika et Kakashi observait le spectacle, Naruto serait le dernier, ils en avaient convenu avec le maître de cérémonie. Ils avaient bien vu ce qui s'étaient produit entre leur proie et blondie, un sourire coquin se cachait derrière le masque de Kakashi quant à Shika, il était plus que satisfait de la tournure des choses.

- C'est dans la poche, normalement si mes infos sont bonnes, c'est le Hyuuga qui fera la transaction pour Itachi, il y rajoutera son propre don. Le fils ainé de Fugaku tient à garder l'anonymat, il ne veut pas que son oncle sache qu'il est là ce soir.

- Ma ! Il y a beaucoup d'autres acheteurs vue les têtes qui matent blondie, tu penses qu'il surenchérira jusqu'au bout ?

- Kakashi, tu ne lis pas assez de tes Itcha-Itcha sinon tu ne douterais pas. Surtout après la façon dont ces deux là se sont regardés. Et puis Néji a vraiment bien joué son rôle, Itachi ne se doute pas que son cousin cherche à l'aider et participe à notre opération.

- Je vais devoir en parler à Jiraya, lui dire que son petit fils a eu le coup de foudre pour son témoin majeur dans l'affaire Uchiwa Madara, s'il pouvait m'en faire une histoire sympa, ça serait cool ! Shika leva les yeux au ciel, Kakashi était vraiment désespérant avec ses mangas B&B…

- Shika, tu connais Naruto, comment crois-tu qu'il va réagir. Débrouille-toi le génie parce que je ne serais pas celui qui le gère !

- Naruto va péter un plomb et nous faire une crise qui j'espère atteindra Itachi qui finira par dire oui à notre proposition. Ensuite… on risque quand même quelque chose que l'on n'aura pas anticipé avec ce caractère de tête de mule sauveur du monde… et non, c'est Kiba qui le gérera.

Naruto avait tenté de faire comme si, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rechercher ces yeux de nuit, et leur jeu continuait alors que les hôtes descendaient les uns après les autres quand la vente était réglée. Kiba avait disparu, il n'était pas inquiet, quand ce fut à son tour de se montrer, il oublia le Hyuuga et ses coéquipiers, seul comptait l'homme qui le maintenait captif et qui étrangement faisait battre son cœur plus rapidement, il n'entendait rien et ne voyait que lui. Il ne comprit que lorsqu'il descendit de la scène que le Hyuuga avait remporté la vente et qu'elle avait été houleuse et difficile. L'homme mystérieux avait disparu. Il se retourna brutalement vers le couple et s'adressa au Hyuuga.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu acheté puisque je suis qu'une tapette !

Néji pris le temps cette fois d'observer Naruto. Il avait été désagréable avec lui, quoique l'approche ait été si cavalière qu'il avait réagi en mari jaloux et finalement ne regrettait pas sa remarque acerbe. Il savait reconnaître la beauté, devant lui se tenait un bel éphèbe qui semblait posséder un tempérament de feu. Shika lui avait donné le profil de celui qui devait interagir avec Itachi. Il admirait le visage doux et fin, il sentait Tenten aussi curieuse de le découvrir et se poussa pour que sa compagne puisse le voir. Il leurs fallait garder encore l'anonymat dans cette rencontre avant de tout expliquer et dans son fort intérieur, il espérait que l'alchimie entre son cousin et ce jeune homme remplierait le vide qui entourait Itachi. Son oncle lui répétait tout le temps que le destin était tout tracé mais il osait croire que cette nuit changerait les choses. Le blondinet semblait posséder cette énergie. Tenten resserra sa prise sur son bras, elle avait ce même optimisme.

- Ma compagne voulait une certaine rétribution pour ce que tu lui as fait, alors j'ai pensé qu'une nuit avec toi aux ordres de ses désirs pourrait racheter ton manque de correction… en gros nous allons nous amuser à trois et peut être plus, nous verrons ça plus tard. Pas d'objection de toute façon, cela fait parti de ton contrat non !

Une envie de frapper le type démangeait Naruto mais bon, pour l'enquête… il confirma donc d'un geste de la tête le deal tout en marmonnant entre ses dents des malédictions sur son boulot, ses coéquipiers et ce couple. Néji le prévint de les suivre, ils avaient réservé un cabinet privé et non pas une salle ouverte. Il fallait mieux qu'il ne se perde pas s'il ne voulait pas finir comme offrande à multiples plaisirs. Naruto entendait bien, Kakashi l'avait briefé et même s'il n'était jamais allé dans des clubs d'échangistes et autres il se doutait que les salles allaient ressembler à de grands « baisodrômes ». Il espérait quand même y apercevoir peut-être l'homme au masque d'argent dans l'une d'elle.

Ils laissèrent donc la réception pour monter à l'étage vers le cabinet. Naruto, toujours précautionneux de sa marche à talons suivait moins rapidement les deux autres, il aurait préféré marcher pieds nus et accélérer le mouvement quand il passa par la première sale. Au milieu, sur une estrade alors que les lumières jouaient sur les corps qui s'étaient dévêtus et commençaient à se mêler, il aperçu une des femmes de la vente qui n'avait gardé que son masque, tenue par trois hommes. L'un deux glissait avec la même régularité un vibro entre ses jambes tout en lui léchant le sexe, l'autre la préparait faisant naviguer ses doigts assez fortement dans son anus. Alors qu'elle se tordait et gesticulait en geignant, le troisième, sexe bandé s'apprêtait à envahir sa bouche haletante. Elle semblait avoir une 30ène d'année de moins que ces trois hommes, la scène avait quelque chose de choquante quand on voyait l'avidité avec laquelle ces hommes la regardaient et le cynisme de leurs sourires. D'autres femmes arrivaient accompagnées, étant parties inviter ceux qui passaient, le spectacle allait avoir un public qui finirait par participer sous la tension sexuelle qui régnait. Quelque soit l'endroit où son regard se posait, Naruto ne voyait que corps s'abandonnant aux plaisirs des sens dans d'étranges réunions. Salle après salle, plaintes, râles et gémissements couvraient la musique de fond. Quelque soit l'âge, la beauté, ou le sexe, tout se fondait dans une espèce de mer de chair humaine rythmée par ces sons. Vendu le dernier, la soirée avait commencé pour les premiers depuis un moment. Il finit par ne plus se préoccuper de tout cet étalage orgiaque, préférant de loin rechercher un certain masque.

Itachi attendait sur la terrasse du cabinet, il ne pouvait être remarqué de l'intérieur de la pièce. Il avait préférer sortir quand il avait vu le lit immense et rond drapé d'une soie noire qui trônait en plein milieu de la pièce, une petite boîte des plaisirs posée juste à côté. Il s'était senti vulnérable devant l'objet, il n'était pas venu ici pour satisfaire ses sens mais il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'imaginer son beau papillon nu étendu sur le tissu et lui assis dans l'un des fauteuils de brocard rouge installé autour du lit. L'endroit était agencé pour le plaisir. Six fauteuils attendaient les spectateurs. Derrière, de larges méridiennes pouvaient accueillir des corps se lovant sur les tissus précieux. Tout était or, ocre, rouge et noir avec des chandeliers d'époque laissant diffuser une lumière très basse qui ouatait l'espace et l'ambiance. Un jazz résonnait doucement et feutrait les sons des salles extérieures et celle de la réception, le bar se trouvait vers le mur où une tenture dévoilait une porte discrète pour le serveur qui ferait office ce soir. Itachi se sentait fébrile, nerveux, excité, il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre et s'effrayait un peu d'être ici, tourmenté par un inconnu qui réveillait des désirs non soupçonnés. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne s'était accordé de pause, il n'était pas sûr que celle-ci soit si judicieuse au vue de l'environnement. Il sourit en pensant qu'il allait être délicat de maintenir une conversation de gentleman dans cette pièce avec cet homme qui l'avait fasciné et à raison fait fantasmer. Mais il était Uchiwa Itachi et rien n'était impossible quand la volonté et la maîtrise faisaient parties du capital génétique. Il entendit des voix filtrant par la porte et son cœur rata un battement lorsque la lumière crue entra quand celle-ci s'ouvrit.

Kiba avait revêtu l'uniforme de barman, tout habillé de noir et portant un foulard de même couleur sur le haut de son visage. Ce Zorro élégant donnait envie de rire à Naruto, il espérait juste que le couple ne ferait pas le rapprochement avec le diable cramoisi qui l'avait accompagné à l'arrivée. Il semblait que non… Rassuré, il entendit la voix de son coéquipier les accueillir et leurs préciser sa fonction pour cette nuit. Puis il le vit ouvrir la porte laissant s'engouffrer Néji et sa compagne qu'il suivit avant que Kiba ne referme derrière eux. Il regarda la pièce, pas vraiment à l'aise quand ses yeux tombèrent sur le lit entouré des fauteuils, la merde s'il devait se faire baiser la dessus par le couple, il espérait bien que son équipe arriverait vite pour mettre un terme à cette mission décidément de chiotte. Il se disait que deux ou trois attouchements et un début de striptease suffiraient mais pas plus, ça ne l'enchantait pas et puis depuis Saï, l'idée de se faire culbuter pour le fun s'était fait la malle. De plus, il commençait sérieusement à avoir mal aux pieds avec le parcours du combattant à travers les corps qu'il avait du faire pour arriver ici, alors franchement l'idée de nuit chaude commençait plutôt à le souler grave que l'exciter. Il ne voulait pas l'admettre mais il ressentait un petit pincement de n'avoir pu revoir l'homme au masque d'argent, son humeur s'en était assombrie.

Néji commanda deux coupes de champagne que Kiba se mit à servir pendant que Tenten admirait l'environnement. Naruto ne sachant pas quoi faire ou dire décida de faire le tour de la pièce, trouvant le type de plus en plus antipathique à l'idée qu'il ne commande que pour lui et sa compagne. Néji vint se tenir devant lui et fut vite suivi par Tenten. Il toisa Naruto pendant quelques instants avant d'annoncer que sa punition serait d'être un cadeau pour son invité. Il pria Kiba de sortir tout en laissant la bouteille à disposition, et sans attendre de commentaires de l'un ou l'autre sorti de la pièce. Tenten se retourna juste pour souhaiter une bonne soirée au papillon avec un clin d'œil et un sourire charmant.

Naruto resta pour un instant sans réaction, seul dans cette pièce les yeux sur la porte fermée et dos à la fenêtre. Puis son cœur se mit à battre, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait une intuition… Il décida de se retourner très lentement n'osant découvrir le dit invité dont il entendait le pas raisonner sur le sol avant d'être amortis par le tapis. Allez savoir, il espérait que celui qu'il allait rencontrer porterait un masque d'argent. Avant même de finir son mouvement, il entendit une voix lui souhaiter un bonsoir. Ce qui accéléra encore un peu plus les battements de son cœur. La voix était belle, grave et profonde, Naruto était sous le charme, ses yeux vinrent enfin se poser sur celui qu'il espérait et s'écarquillèrent sous la tension ressentie avant de se faire capturer dans les arcanes d'une nuit sans fin. Il trembla légèrement, les muscles de son ventre se crispèrent sous le plaisir et la crainte, il oublia en cet instant le pourquoi de sa présence, la mission et tout le bordel extérieur. Itachi sentait la chaleur monter en lui et ses pommettes le brûler. S'il n'était pas ce qu'il était, il se serait peut être laissé aller sur un des fauteuils pas sûr d'avoir la force de rester debout. Dans la lueur tamisée, son papillon resplendissait, sa peau prenait des teintes cuivrées, il remarqua pour la première fois la chaîne dorée autour du coup de son inconnu sur laquelle pendait le kanji pour lumière et fut troublé. Il attendait une réponse… Sa respiration fit une pause quand enfin il entendit un bonsoir rauque qui fit naître la chair de poule sur sa peau. Après quelques secondes qui lui semblèrent une éternité, il se décida à enlever son masque et son haut de forme toujours aussi tranquillement malgré les vagues de chaleur qui affluaient. Naruto s'enivra, découvrant la beauté cachée de l'homme. Lèvres charnues et roses, nez fin et aristocratique, deux marques sous ses paupières lui donnant une maturité intemporelle, merveilleuse soie d'ébène qui s'était délivrée en deux grandes mèches lui tombant sur les épaules et balayaient doucement son beau visage alors que le reste de sa chevelure restait encore emprisonnée du nœud de satin. Grand maintenant qu'il était plus près, d'au moins une tête de plus que lui. La cape avait accompagné le masque et découvert un corps harmonieusement proportionné, de longues jambes moulées à ravir dans ce pantalon noir si attrayant et cette peau de porcelaine qui transgressait les codes de la bien séance en s'exposant à travers le maillage des lacets lâches qui retenaient les dentelles. Itachi faisait de même, admirant l'homme qui lui faisait face. Puis un certain malaise vint se répandre lentement sur eux, il fallait casser peut-être l'ambiance qui finirait par les mener tout droit sur ce lit rond devenu tentateur sans autre conversation que celle d'un corps à corps passionné. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne voulaient en arriver là sans se donner une chance, celle de découvrir et se rassurer que ce n'était pas un rêve entre Paris et Prague et que les pas ne s'éloigneraient pas dans des ruelles sombres pour disparaître dans un songe. Naruto fut le plus rapide par sa sensibilité à réagir, il sourit franchement sans masque de diva et de sa voix cassée, il se présenta tout en enlevant ses maudits talons qui le torturaient. Itachi se relâcha lui aussi et c'est avec un léger sourire qu'il répondit tout en lui proposant la coupe de champagne qui attendait sur le comptoir. Heureux, Naruto alla s'étendre sur une des méridiennes. Il ne voulait pas être trop près de ce lit, il enleva son col et se mit à agiter ses doigts de pieds en soupirant de plaisir. Fallait-il accompagner cela par des soupirs de contentement et petits hum ? C'est ce que se demandait Itachi qui malgré sa réserve et son calme apparent était sensible à tous les mouvements et sons qui flottaient dans la pièce. Il entendit le froissement du tissu sûrement dû à l'installation de Naruto sur le sofa et ses mains tremblèrent légèrement en prenant les deux coupes alors que son cœur tapait à grand coup sourd. Il voulait se reprendre, mais la nuit était magique, l'enveloppant dans une douceur cotonneuse juste par la présence de l'homme allongé non loin de lui. Son désir exacerbé dans cet environnement le rendait vulnérable et si son esprit lui disait de se raisonner, son corps lui criait à l'inverse d'aller se fondre à la peau chaude et dorée de son papillon. Et puis cela faisait si longtemps…

Naruto pensait tout en essayant de ralentir son rythme cardiaque qu'il fallait entamer une conversation parce que les silences étaient dangereux, ils ne faisaient qu'accentuer sa perception d'Itachi et le rendait plus conscient du désir qui battait en lui. Le regard rivé sur ces fesses moulées dans ce pantalon espagnol, son esprit se laissait égarer dans des imaginations torrides. Il décida de le poser sur les tentures du mur en face et régula sa respiration pour se calmer. L'érection n'était pas loin. Pour autant son cœur lui murmurait que derrière la réserve d'Itachi se cachait un sombre drame et un grand isolement qui avait besoin d'autre chose que d'un désir rapidement apaisé. Il voulait que la magie de cette rencontre les baigne dans une chaleur rassurante. Sa dernière histoire qui remontait à six mois avait été un fiasco et une douloureuse blessure quand il avait retrouvé Sakura son ex et Saï son amant dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il pressentait qu'Itachi était lui aussi déstabilisé par ce qui se passait entre eux et devait avoir ses propres raisons. Il ne vit la coupe que lorsqu'il entendit un petit toussotement. Avant même de pouvoir le remercier, l'homme s'était tourné vers les fauteuils et en rapprochait un de la sellette. Naruto décida de se mettre à l'aise pendant qu'Itachi allait chercher le sceau à glace et la bouteille de champagne. Il s'installa confortablement, le dos sur le coussin et naturellement croisa ses mains derrière la nuque après avoir arrangé le bas de cette foutue robe. Ainsi il pourrait parler avec Itachi sans forcément croiser son regard, leur permettant de communiquer sans le risque de se perdre dans ce qu'ils pouvaient lire en l'autre. Itachi qui revenait, apprécia l'attention et se décontracta. Il s'assit confortablement croisant ses longues jambes élégamment et fit tourner son champagne dans la coupe tout en appréciant le profil de son papillon. Naruto prit là encore les devant, il commença une conversation.

- Alors Itachi, quel mystère caches-tu pour avoir choisi un tel costume ce soir ?

- Rien de bien méchant, mais je devais garder l'anonymat au maximum…

- Ben, c'est raté… tous les invités te suivaient du regard, t'as pas trouvé mieux pour te préserver ?

- Ha… et toi… quel genre de papillon es-tu ?

A la question, Naruto se rappela enfin qu'il était quand même en mission. Donc pas question de parler de son boulot réel et de son emploi du temps. Comme la fourmi aventurière de son dessin animé, une grosse ampoule s'éclaira au dessus de sa tête, c'était décidé. Il travaillerait comme danseur et son équipe allait devenir ses collègues, toutes ses aventures prendraient la forme d'anecdotes de clients étranges et bizarres. Et puis même s'il l'avait oublié ce soir, c'était de toute façon, la manière dont Shika lui avait dit de se présenter. Par contre il tenait à préciser une chose importante parce qu'il sentait que pour eux, il fallait qu'Itachi ne se laisse pas imaginer qu'un danseur finissait automatiquement avec un client après le show. Normalement une rencontre prend du temps n'est-ce pas ! Et c'est après plusieurs rendez-vous que l'on commence à se dévoiler non ? Alors pourquoi ressentait-il l'urgence de dire… est-ce que c'était parce que ses yeux sombres et envoutants le suppliaient dans un silence de lui donner cette assurance que c'était peut-être autre chose que du simple désir ? Ou bien était-ce parce qu'il voyait dans ces profondeurs une tristesse sans fin et entendait dans son esprit un seul mot raisonner : solitude…

Il décida donc de se raconter pressentant que l'homme se dévoilerait aux détours de leur conversation. Et c'est ce qui se produisit, Naruto redevint Naruto, espiègle, joyeux et parfois naïf, ses mains maintenant volaient dans l'espace au rythme de ses histoires appuyant sur telle remarque ou surprise. Son visage expressif ne faisait qu'accentuer les drames ou les joies qu'il racontait. Itachi souriait souvent et parfois riait, dans certains silences plus légers il laissait échapper quelques uns de ses secrets, son enfance, ses espérances, ses ambitions, son frère Sasuke. Seul la mort de ses parents, les doutes sur son oncle et la charge qu'il avait pris étaient gardés sous silence. Le temps filait, deux heures du matin déjà et il se sentait bien.

Naruto avait complètement oublié que Shika et les autres auraient déjà du intervenir. Parti dans une histoire de chat tueur de petit garçon dont Konohamaru avait fait les frais, c'est tout naturellement qu'il plia sa jambe droite qu'il remonta puis la gauche qu'il ramena sur son genou au niveau de sa cheville tout en la remuant de temps en temps en continuant son histoire. Itachi, le visage reposant dans sa main avait profité tout le long de cette soirée du plaisir d'admirer à loisir son papillon, il déglutit péniblement devant le nouveau spectacle qui s'offrait devant lui. Le tissu bleu avait glissé librement, Naruto ne l'avait pas retenu tout occupé à décrire l'assaut du dit Konohamaru contre le monstre sanguinaire de 4 kilos. Le tissu dévoilait complètement les jambes fines et musclées habillées d'un voile doré, l'échancrure de la robe étant, un morceau de dentelle bleue apparaissait ainsi qu'une partie de l'aine ambrée du jeune-homme. Ce fut comme un coup de poing dans le ventre pour Itachi. Le désir présent mais ronronnant refit surface avec plus de force, ses yeux trainèrent sur ce qui était à sa disposition, il marmonna en s'agitant un instant sur son siège. Et puis le silence s'imposa. Naruto avait senti le changement, la vibration était différente ainsi que son intensité. Plus de Konohamaru, plus de chat, il entendait parfaitement la respiration de l'homme se faire plus difficile, il prenait conscience qu'il était exposé et si peu vêtu, la chaleur monta d'un coup sans criez gars. La voix déjà grave d'Itachi s'était enrichie quand il entendit un « Naruto, hum… ta robe s'il te plait… » Il piqua un fard et se retourna brusquement à l'opposé en ramenant le tissu qu'il serrait avec force entre ses jambes. Comment une voix pouvait faire cet effet là, elle avait glissé sur son corps roulant jusque dans son entre jambe qui venait de se réveiller brutalement. Il ne voulait plus bouger, plus voir. Il ferma les yeux essayant de calmer son cœur qui s'emballait. Il sentit la chaleur du corps qui s'était rapproché et flottait au dessus de son épaule, la caresse brûlante du souffle d'Itachi sur sa clavicule le fit trembler, il ne put même pas retenir son gémissement avant d'exprimer dans une plainte douloureuse l'avertissement qu'au prochain mouvement, ils ne pourraient plus faire marche arrière. Itachi, penché, en avait conscience, il se sentait sans dessus dessous. Une minute, ils discutaient comme des amis et l'instant d'après la tempête faisait rage le tourmentant, il savait que s'il faisait ce geste, ils iraient au bout parce que c'était dans son sang et c'était lancinant depuis leur premier regard. Il le voulait et en avait besoin alors ses lèvres vinrent frôler puis appuyer sur cette peau, langoureusement elles finirent par la goûter et sa langue humide la savoura alors que ses mains retirèrent dans une caresse le tissu de celles de Naruto.

On pourra raconter ce que l'on veut, rire coquinement les yeux brillants dans les réunions entre amis. Raconter comment on a séduit untel, ou comment on a été séduit. On pourra même travestir ses expériences, les rendre plus excitantes, se vantant de ses prouesses réelles ou imaginaires. Naruto ne le pourra plus lui, parce que ce qu'il vivait, il ne l'avait jamais rencontré au par avant et qu'il savait qu'il ne le vivrait jamais ailleurs que dans les bras de cet homme. Leur premier baiser fut ravageant, comme une eau retenue depuis trop longtemps qui briserait la digue, un flot de sensations roulait dans leurs corps, embrasant tout sur son passage, leurs langues faisaient déjà l'amour et leurs gémissements et grognements s'échappaient sans retenue. Leurs mains s'agrippaient désespérément dans les chevelures, à leurs épaules, sur les fesses fermes et rondes et les peaux gardaient en mémoire la chaleur et la brûlure de leurs passages. Itachi fut renversé au sol avant d'être littéralement pressé par le corps ambré qui ne prit pas plus de temps pour onduler et chercher le contact plus violement. C'est comme si l'un et l'autre voulait fusionner au-delà de leurs corps, n'arrivant pas à se rassasier, n'arrivant pas à ralentir le temps. Il le fallait pourtant et même si Itachi l'avait compris un peu avant Naruto, c'est le plus jeune qui se reprit en premier et se releva. Itachi le suivit et sa main vint se faire enlacer avant d'être posée sur la fermeture éclaire du corset cachée dans le creux de son corps. Les yeux dans les yeux parlant le langage secret des amants, Itachi fit descendre l'attache de métal avant que Naruto ne finisse en laissant tomber au sol la robe. Doigts qui se délièrent en une douce caresse pleine de promesses avant qu'il ne se dirigea vers le lit et s'allongea, exposant au regard intense et troublé, son corps aux muscles tendus et pourtant souples, habillé de ses bas dorés et de ce string de dentelle qui devenait gênant maintenant. Sa chaîne brillait sur son torse, Itachi pensa que l'homme brillait de toute façon comme une lumière dans l'obscurité. N'est-ce pas les papillons qui se brûlaient les ailes ? Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que c'était l'inverse, que l'homme de la nuit et du silence qu'il était, était entrain de se consumer. Il défit ses chaussures et chaussettes prêt à se déplacer quand il entendit un rauque «Tout Itachi » qui le figea quelques secondes. Nu ! Là ! Maintenant ! Après 5 ans d'une vie morne et sans rapport, marcher exposé sans assurance jusqu'au lit sous son regard, il voulait réfléchir et puis comme dans un rêve, il pensa Paris, Prague et mystère… ardeur, chaleur et tendresse, devant le désir affiché par une langue impertinente qui paressait sur deux lèvres et dans la tension du corps qui s'exposait lascivement à son regard. Un clin d'œil et un « Je garde mes bas ? » coquin le percuta encore une fois à l'estomac. Son regard s'assombrit encore un peu plus avant de répondre « Non… rien ! ». Sautant légèrement du lit, son papillon vint le découvrir de ses vêtements, il fit de même avec les ridicules morceaux de Naruto, leurs yeux étaient restés rivés à l'autre dans ce jeu de mains, lentement et à reculons Naruto se déplaça, il finit par reprendre sa pose alanguie sur l'écrin noir.

Oh lentes secondes qui jouent avec les désirs des hommes quand il faut qu'ils s'agenouillent humblement devant la lumière, Itachi s'avançait doucement sans pouvoir retenir les frémissements qui le parcouraient, son bonheur était là, nu et magnifique, libre et sauvage, ardent et doux, en attente. Le bleu de ses yeux l'invitait dans l'infini où raisonnait en écho sa propre histoire, l'incertitude et la douleur, la solitude à jamais inscrite, mais au delà même, la brûlante flamme de vie qui ne s'embarrassait pas des tourments, qui brillait pour le jour et la nuit et qui à cet instant flamboyait pour lui. Et quelle était ardente cette flamme, Naruto le dévorait dans sa nudité, dans la force du désir qui tendait son sexe, dans la chair de poule qui parcourait sa peau, dans ses muscles qui se contractaient sous son intense regard et dans ses sombres iris qui ne pouvait cacher derrière, cette soif d'amour. Il le voulait si fort qu'il en avait mal, il le voulait si mal qu'il s'en sentait fort. Et puis sa chevelure ébène vint recouvrir la soie dorée de son bel amant, enfin sa peau put connaître la chaleur de l'autre et ses bras vinrent se refermer autour du corps rayonnant et magnifique presque à l'en briser. La force fit place à la douceur et la découverte...

Naruto aimait à se dire qu'il se faisait femme quand il était le receveur et ce soir il voulait être encore plus femme, c'était une décision d'homme. Il voulait séduire Itachi, l'enivrer, le faire chavirer, le conquérir. Que restait-il de ses expériences passées ? Rien n'existait plus maintenant, tout avait commencé sur cette estrade lors de cette soirée étrange. Il roula sur l'homme et s'installa érotiquement. Ses mains avides partirent à la découverte des sentiers de leur plaisir, suivies bientôt par ses lèvres, ses dents et sa langue coquine. Sous des touches légères, appuyées ou affamées, aucun grain de la peau pâle ne fut oublié, long voyage du pied au creux du genou, de l'aine jusqu'entre les fesses satinées pour remonter sur la colonne jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, du front jusqu'aux extrémités des mains pour revenir à ses grains roses qu'il aimait à malmener. Certains passages se faisaient lentement dans le but de torturer, il voulait tracer dans son esprit une carte précise de la terre qu'il explorait, pouvoir se remémorer les goûts et les couleurs de ce voyage. Son bel adonis se laissait faire, abandonné, se prêtant au jeu en murmurant ses préférences. Itachi était émerveillé, souriant quand il ne gémissait pas sous la brûlure d'une langue ou d'une morsure. Sa peau vibrait sans discontinuité se marquant d'empreintes sombres, son sang chantait dans ses veines, il allait jouir alors qu'ils n'étaient qu'aux préliminaires et que Naruto ne s'était pas encore spécifiquement arrêté sur son bas ventre. Il s'en fichait recevant et buvant dans ces sensations comme un homme qui aurait été privé trop longtemps. Il n'avait pas peur d'être aimé, il avait accepté de se sacrifier et de prendre la charge de cette vie à 13 ans alors recevoir de cette si belle façon un tel cadeau... Et en effet, il jouit. Et pour récompense, il se fit voler son souffle dans un baiser fougueux. A peine redescendu de ses hauteurs et prêt maintenant à rendre, il voulait que les rôles changent mais c'était sans compté sur l'obstination de son papillon qui l'en empêcha. Le maquillage qui s'estompait doucement lui faisait une tête plus jeune et les cicatrices commençaient à ressortir lui renvoyant l'image d'un petit animal rusé et coquin. Le regard rayonnant de Naruto vint se fixer dans le sien alors qu'il lui prenait doucement la main qu'il amena lentement à sa bouche. Itachi respira difficilement, fasciné devant la danse de cette langue sur ses doigts et lui qui était plus que poli ne put retenir un « oh merde » étouffé et sourd. C'est avec un sourire carnassier que Naruto se pencha sur ses lèvres sans les prendre. Partageant leurs souffles alors que ses doigts humides et luisants étaient dirigés toujours avec lenteur jusqu'aux fesses, Itachi se voyait partir dans ce ciel qui le soumettait, dirigeant leur ébat. Il ferma les yeux quand il les sentit se poser sur la peau douce et être entrainés par ceux de Naruto à jouer. Doux murmures et mots indistincts, chaudes respirations ruisselaient comme une douce pluie d'été dans son oreille, enfin l'un d'eux fut invité à découvrir les intérieurs fiévreux qui l'attendaient. Il avait besoin d'un baiser maintenant !

C'est seulement quand son index investit totalement ce nouvel espace que Naruto le lui accorda. Il était dévorant et amoureux, consumant l'esprit et la chair. Itachi gronda, son bas ventre se contracta au gémissement qui lui répondit. A partir de cet instant, il savait ce que Naruto attendait. L'amour n'était-il pas une conversation des corps et son papillon voulait une réponse. Alors il prit les rênes, oubliant même qu'il remontait le temps où il avait aimé, s'amusant à faire frémir et trembler son beau blond, le caressant de ses doigts agiles avant de les retirer et frustrer, revenant frapper ou cajoler, l'amenant puis refoulant son plaisir, se soulant de ses plaintes et suppliques, mêlant à cette écriture une huile parfumée qu'il avait choisie dans la boîte à mystère. Le beau corps habillé d'ocre et d'or s'arquait encore et encore sous ses jeux, cette voix cassée le suppliait, grondait ou pleurnichait son prénom. De ses lèvres pêcheuses il le butinait, le torturait et le punissait un peu plus, il se faisait tour à tour malicieux, langoureux, sensuel et séducteur, parfois violent alors qu'il sentait dans sa peau de nouvelles marques faites par les ongles et les petites dents sous la pression et les crispations de Naruto…

Une main plus petite que la sienne partit le caresser et le préparer. Ca lui donnait envie de sourire, leurs corps étaient recouverts de sueur, leurs sexes glissaient sans matières à rajouter et le parfum Versace qu'il portait avait pénétré la peau de son papillon mais ce ne fut que gémissements qui lui échappèrent. Il sentit plus qu'il n'entendit la réponse de Naruto qui s'empala sur lui dans un cri faisant naître le sien d'une note au dessous. Il tremblait engainé dans ce feu ardent, ses mains maintenant les hanches dorées fermement, il faisait si chaud... A l'appel suppliant de son prénom, il roula et remonta les jambes fines sur ses bras puis sans prévenir il amorça son mouvement. Longs et puissants coups de reins rythmant tout en lenteur calculée cette éternité, où il frappait juste et fort alors que sous lui Naruto criait et se cambrait à chaque allée. Et puis encore une réponse quand il sentit le bassin de son amant venir à sa rencontre avec la même intensité et un peu plus d'urgence. Don dans l'intemporalité du moment qu'il savourait pleinement à chaque fois qu'il s'enterrait dans ce corps. D'intenses émotions affleuraient dans les miroirs bleutés de l'homme qu'il consommait. Naruto sentait la lame brûlante de la passion pénétrer profondément en lui à chaque rencontre et quand il ouvrait ses yeux, il distinguait un dieu pâle aux longs cheveux le marquant comme sien, créant un monde de sensations pour eux. Itachi était beau. Leur cadence s'accéléra et puis s'emballa. Il entendait le chant païen qui mêlait son nom au plaisir exprimé et lui-même y répondit, ne retenant rien. Enivré de couleurs, d'odeurs, de chaleurs et de sons, Itachi voyait les étoiles tourner puis elles tombèrent dans l'espace qui se faisait peu à peu lumière. Il entendit « vient… vient maintenant » et se libéra, dernière réponse qu'il offrit sous la pression des muscles qui l'enserrèrent encore une fois alors qu'il en recevait le prix, nectar précieux venant courir sur sa peau vibrante…

A leur climax, dérivant ensemble, leurs esprits consumés, leurs cœurs aussi et leurs corps n'étant plus que braises et terre brûlée, Itachi se sentait merveilleusement bien. Il reposait somnolant sur son blondinet qui n'avait pas voulu le lâcher. Il finit quand même par quitter les profondeurs qui l'avaient accueilli avec tant de passion et s'installa en resserrant Naruto contre lui qui continuait le voyage sûrement accompagné par Morphée maintenant. Il caressait tendrement le dos humide et doux et sourit parce qu'il y eut encore une réponse, le corps dorée se plongea plus profondément dans sa chaleur et les épis blonds bleutés s'installèrent confortablement dans le creux de son épaule en baragouinant un Itachi de contentement qui le chatouilla un peu. Il ne lui dira pas mais il adore entendre rouler son prénom avec cette voix cassée. De tout façon, il adore tout : ce tempérament, ce naturel parfois indélicat et naïf, cette violence sous jacente et cette force, ces lèvres pulpeuses et libertines, ce corps qui lui répond avec la même ardeur et impatience que le sien et ce regard qui le voit. Il remonta le tissu noir sur leurs peaux, il se dit qu'il serait temps d'aller le rattraper et finalement saluer Morphée.

Dans le cabinet adjacent, une drôle de troupe roupillait encore un peu. « La nuit est longue » se dit Kakashi. Shika s'est allongé sur une méridienne, Néji et Tenten sur une autre, Kiba avait voulu profiter du lit central et lui, bien il comptait les heures qui les séparaient du réveil et de ce fameux plan. Derrière sa nonchalance, l'homme est d'un sérieux. Il est inquiet et il a des raisons, il connait les deux hommes qui se lient intimement de l'autre côté. Forts et fragiles à la fois, c'est comme ça qu'il les voit. L'un sait rester impassible et illisible devant l'adversité comme le masque d'argent qu'il a porté tout en s'en chargeant et en assumant la responsabilité quand à l'autre tout aussi droit, il force cette contrainte jusqu'à ce qu'elle plie prenant la charge et la portant sans défaillir. Si Shika n'a vu que la partie romantique et il en doute, il sait que ces deux là vont se sentir trahis et c'est ce qui gêne Kakashi. Quand Naruto et Itachi vont comprendre que leur rencontre a été organisée et planifiée par leurs amis dans le seul but d'approcher Itachi et de lui demander d'ouvrir les banques de données concernant Madara. Il sait que le retour va être violent et il se doute parce qu'il a connu Itachi à ses 13 ans que l'homme lui aussi le sera. Ce qu'il craint, c'est que cette violence se retourne sur Naruto après la magie de cette nuit comme l'appelle Shika. Ce qu'il craint, c'est que le plan ne fonctionne pas et qu'en plus des cœurs soient blessés dans l'entrefaite. Et sa crainte va se révéler justifiée.

* * *

« Une main aventureuse sur mes fesses et un baiser langoureux, c'est un bon début de journée même s'il n'est que 6h30 » se disait Naruto. La chambre gardait encore les effluves de leur discussion et donnait envie de continuer la conversation surtout avec la façon dont Itachi bougeait contre lui. Il eut du mal à ouvrir ses paupières, à juste titre ! Le ravage que faisait deux lèvres humides sur son sein ne favorisait pas cette action non plus. Les ronronnements suaves et satisfaits qu'émit son amant quand ses mains partirent à la reconnaissance de sa terre nouvellement conquise ne l'aidaient toujours pas. Alors c'est décidé qu'il ne les ouvra pas s'attachant aux impressions qui naissaient en entendant le bruit du tissu qui glissait et celui du corps souple et fort qui décida de le remplacer sur sa peau. Somme toute, avec cette lenteur du matin qui le caractérise, et tous ces gestes qui devenaient impudiques et adroits, il se prenait à espérer qu'il ne sortirait pas de cet endroit avant un bon millier d'années et s'il avait le choix : ne jamais sortir, finalement rester pour l'éternité. Mais les coups sourds sur la porte et la voix de Kiba lui rappelant la réalité vinrent le doucher et c'est figé qu'il ouvra grand ses yeux qui tombèrent sur un regard interrogatif et des sourcils légèrement froncés. Une voix hurla dans sa tête « Merde… la mission, fait chier ! » Alors c'est avec une aisance due aux longues heures d'entrainement qu'il sauta du lit, chercha ses vêtements, se nettoya tant bien que mal avec les lingettes trouvés dans la boîte à mystère, s'habilla, alla ouvrir la fenêtre en grand et revint embrasser passionnément l'homme stoïque et observateur qui attendait dévêtu sur le lit. Il ressentit la panique monter parce qu'il lui avait menti sur son travail, qu'il allait rencontrer ses coéquipiers et savoir que c'était Néji qui était visé.

- Itachi, habille-toi, je vais t'expliquer… Heu, en fait je ne suis pas réellement danseur tu sais mais… bon mon équipe est là et mon chef va te raconter. Normalement… t'es pas le type qui devrait être ici…

C'est fou comme trois petits mots suffisent à détruire sûrement ce qui s'est construit dans un moment d'intimité et arrêtent le temps. S'il n'était pas le type qui devait être ici, alors pour un bal masqué, Itachi avait eu la plus belle des mascarades. Il se leva coupant court aux explications chaotiques, il créa un espace entre lui et son papillon par sa froideur et la fermeture de son visage. Alerté de ce changement, Naruto sentit une peur irraisonnée prendre place dans son esprit. Itachi s'habillait sans un mot ni un regard, concentré pour endiguer la douleur qui le morcelait et le brisait, il finit par remettre son masque argenté et neutre. Quand il fut prêt, il alla lui-même ouvrir la porte voulant quitter les lieux. Si quelque chose était visible quand Kakashi le vit, l'homme aux cheveux gris fut incapable d'en donner le sens mais les iris noires étaient striées du rouge de la colère et derrière il apercevait un visage frappé par la souffrance et la culpabilité qui appelait au secours.

C'est ainsi que Naruto vit disparaitre dans des pas précipités et durs son Paris, Prague et mystère… L'homme au masque d'argent s'enfuyait ne lui laissant à la vue que son dos et le rejet. Stop ! Arrêt sur image… Shika perçut tout de suite le changement dans l'espace, personne pas même Kakashi n'avait eu le temps de s'interposer à cette fuite mais Naruto le baka laissait place à Naruto l'Hokage. C'est comme ça qu'il définissait cette différence dans l'aura de son ami qui lui rappelait toujours les vieilles histoires de l'ancien Konoha et de ses shinobis. C'est comme si un grand vent puissant et meurtrier se levait dans l'espace, Naruto prenait 30 centimètre d'un coup et semblait plus grand, plus sage, plus puissant et redoutable. La tempête allait s'abattre. La voix cassée se mit à gronder avant d'exploser.

- Es-tu lâche pour fuir sans un mot Itachi ? Ou as-tu peur d'entendre ce que j'ai à dire, ce qu'ils ont à dire ? Cette nuit n'était-elle qu'un mensonge ? Un jeu de ta part peut-être…

Itachi ne s'attendait sûrement pas à se faire interpeller de cette façon et encore moins avec les deux dernières questions retournées contre lui qu'il avait eues envie de lui cracher au visage quelques minutes plus tôt. Naruto avait mal et quand Naruto avait mal, il utilisait cette douleur pour rebondir et grandir ainsi que ses rêves même brisés. C'est comme ça qu'il avait survécu à la mort de ses parents dans l'accident de voiture, aux nombreux orphelinats et au rejet des autres enfants devant ses cicatrices, à la haine de certaines familles d'accueil comme celle d'Orochimaru, aux perpétuels dénigrements de Sakura et à la trahison de Saï. Itachi se recomposa et retira son masque pour venir croiser le fer avec son papillon. Il ne vit qu'une mer tumultueuse et sombre où des vents violents fouettaient des émotions qui venaient pénétrer son âme en milliers de petites aiguilles acérées. En écho à sa propre douleur, il voyait dans cette tempête qui s'abattait sur lui toutes les souffrances devinées et dévoilées que Naruto lui avait offertes cette nuit. Il ressentait une puissance démesurée et une détermination qui le dépassait, le papillon avait laissé place à un renard doré, terriblement dangereux en attente de sa réponse. Son visage s'éclaira dans un sourire malgré lui, il se dit : « Pas mal amour, mais pas encore assez ! »

Kakashi, Shika, Néji, Tenten et même Kiba retenaient leurs respirations en s'inquiétant quand même un peu d'entendre toujours dès qu'ils étaient en présence du couple : Paris, Prague et mystère. Ca ressemblait à un enchantement quoi ou à une technique d'illusion et peut-être du au bel homme brun ! Quand ils virent le sourire presque bienveillant orner les lèvres d'Itachi et qu'ils entendirent « Bien revenons dans la pièce » Ils lâchèrent leur souffle sans pour autant être sure que la tempête était passée. Tout le monde entra. Naruto toujours furieux demanda à se changer et Kiba l'accompagna dans le cabinet d'à côté où son sac l'attendait. Itachi restait serein devant sa colère mais nota avec un certain mécontentement le bras de Kiba se poser sur les épaules de son renard à présent. Les quatre autres avaient intérêts à lui présenter une sacrée explication et des argumentaires de chocs s'ils ne voulaient pas finir dans un monde fantomatique de son cru pour une courte période mais hautement douloureuse. Il s'installa dans un des fauteuils et attendit que les autres s'assoient et s'expliquent.

La discussion dura un bon moment, il apprit ainsi que l'équipe de Jiraya avait continué de travailler sur la mort de ses parents mais les preuves étaient tellement minces qu'elles ne leur avaient jamais fourni la possibilité d'avoir un mandat de perquisition ou même d'inquiéter le demi-frère de son père. Et puis leurs attentions s'étaient tournées sur un groupe appelé Akastuki qui apparaissait dans des affaires plus ou moins louches un peu partout dans les différents pays qui entourait le pays du feu mais là encore rien que des présomptions et des intuitions, ils manquaient des preuves directes ou indirectes pour relier ce groupe à Madara. Ils pensaient que le contrat sur ses parents avait été décidé au niveau le plus secret et à l'oral mais il y avait moyen de le coincer si Itachi acceptait de fournir les informations qui leurs manquaient en autorisant Shika à hacker le réseau informatique d'Uchiwa Corps. Bien sûr un garde du corps lui serait fourni ainsi qu'à son frère sous la couverture d'un petit ami pour Itachi tenu par blondie… enfin Naruto. Il permettrait de faire le lien avec l'équipe qui disparaitrait dans l'anonymat le plus complet. Néji expliqua pour sa part qu'il s'était toujours douté pour Fugaku et Mikoto, son oncle et lui-même s'étaient même interrogés sur la mort de son propre père qui semblait s'être sacrifié pour une raison obscure concernant un contrat avec un groupe financier. Groupe financier qui avait après enquête par la cellule de Kakashi eu des rapports là encore avec l'Akastuki.

Itachi écoutait avec attention et emmagasinait les informations qu'il recoupait avec ses propres déductions. Il était quand même gêné sur la partie concernant Naruto. Il avait compris à la vue de sa colère que son papillon avait été manipulé mais savoir qu'il avait été analysé et que l'équipe en face de lui, lui avait fourni un partenaire qui répondait en tous points à son idéal avait de quoi déranger surtout aux nombres d'efforts qu'il avait fait depuis ses 13 ans pour échapper à toute compréhension de la part de ses ennemis et amis, jusqu'à son frère avec qui les relations s'étaient un peu dégradées d'ailleurs. Bien, il était resté dans l'ombre pendant 16 ans sans inquiéter l'homme qu'il soupçonnait d'avoir fait tuer sa famille, gardant ses doutes et s'appliquant à protéger Sasuke d'un éventuel assassinat, il allait devoir accepter d'exposer au danger leurs vies à tous les deux sans compter qu'il allait devoir faire face à un renard déterminé et furieux 24h sur 24h qu'il lui semblait bien difficile à calmer. Pour terminer mais non pas le moindre, savoir que Naruto était spécialiste en arts martiaux lui avait encore générer un fantasme d'un combat en pantalon de soie dans le dojo où il se ferait un plaisir de le ravir après sa pleine victoire. Le bruit d'une porte qu'on refermait l'arrêta dans ses réflexions et c'est un Naruto relativement calme qui vint s'installer dans le dernier fauteuil, Kiba venait de faire un clin d'œil à Shika confirmant qu'il avait briefé blondie sur cette discussion. Quand Itachi rencontra son regard, il vit le bleu métallique et acéré le capter, la voix encore un peu agressive résonna dans la pièce.

- Alors M. Uchiwa, quelle décision avez-vous pris ?

Une envie soudaine de rire le prit mais les gênes Uchiwa avaient eu le temps de se mettre en action enfin ! Il la réprima et toujours serein et illisible, répondit qu'il acceptait. Néanmoins Naruto n'étant pas encore à même de le lire totalement ne put voir cette petite lueur d'amusement qui passa rapidement dans ces yeux sombres. « Ho non, amour… je te préfère de loin ronronnant que montrant les crocs mais si tu y tiens je vais être dans l'obligation de te punir de bien d'agréables façons. Ne crois surtout pas que tu puisses t'envoler loin de moi et te réfugier dans un rôle conforme à ton travail pas après ce que tu m'as donné cette nuit. Je te reprends les rênes amour…» Il se leva regardant Kakashi.

- Pas de garde du corps pour mon frère, j'attends Naruto en fin d'après-midi, je dois d'abord discuter avec Sasuke. Hun ! Ne vous avisez pas de refaire ce que vous avez fait Hatake, je ne vous laisserez pas même le tenter une seconde fois. Quand à toi Néji, nous en reparlerons plus tard.

Il se pencha rapidement et sans crier gars ravagea la bouche pulpeuse qui lui manquait déjà dans un baiser enfiévré avant de remettre son masque sur son sourire amusé et quitter tout aussi rapidement la pièce laissant les six autres stupéfaits. Naruto encore dans sa bulle, porta ses doigts à ses lèvres.

- Heu… j'ai pas rêvé là, il vient bien de m'embrasser ?

Non blondie, t'as pas rêvé et pour ton information, il ne t'a pas embrassé. Il t'a juste dévoré les lèvres tout en précisant à l'assemblée ici présente que nous étions priés de nous occuper de nos affaires. Et comme je ne suis pas sûr que tu aies tout compris, je te précise qu'il vient aussi de te prévenir que t'es dans de sales draps si tu veux lui échapper.

Toujours dans sa brume, Naruto regarda Shika qui leva les yeux au ciel en signe de confirmation des paroles de Kakashi. Prêt à commenter, il fut interrompu par un petit cri de joie et reçu dans ses bras une Tenten passablement excitée qui au grand damne de Néji le câlina en lui disant qu'il était génial, qu'elle était hyper heureuse, qu'ils faisaient un très beau couple que cela ressemblait à une histoire romanesque entre bah tiens… Paris, Prague et mystère etc… etc. La souris fut interrompue par les bras possessifs de son futur mari n'appréciant pas cet étalage avec le papillon qui à son goût charmait un peu trop son entourage. Kakashi se leva à son tour et finalisa les dernières dispositions à prendre pour chacun puis tout monde quitta l'endroit.

En refermant la porte, Naruto frissonna légèrement, ici il s'était révélé dans les bras d'Itachi pour la plus fabuleuse des nuits de sa jeune vie, il garderait le souvenir de cette pièce comme un précieux trésor dans les moments d'adversité. Il repassa par les salles maintenant vides, ces yeux virent les traces d'une autre nuit à laquelle il n'avait heureusement pas participé. Une équipe de femmes et d'hommes en tenus armée de chariots riait en ramassant les objets intimes qui avaient été oubliés par les invités : masques, sous vêtements, bijoux et nombreuses preuves que des orgies s'étaient déroulées ici. L'odeur était forte et nauséeuse, certains tissus étaient si tâchés qu'il se demanda si l'équipe pourrait les ravoir. Il admirait ces gens anonymes et discrets qui nettoyaient ce que ce monde avait laissé et qui aurait répugné de nombreuses ménagères au foyer devant ce que cela impliquait. Il avait toujours trouvé qu'il y avait une certaine grâce dans les femmes de chambre, les femmes de ménages qui chaque jour de leur vie récuraient des toilettes parfois très odorantes ou carrément insalubres, nettoyaient des bureaux dignes d'une fin du monde, refaisaient des lits dans lesquels s'étaient dérouler de nombreux ébats restant discrètes et effacées quand on les rencontrait sur leur lieu de travail. C'était la grâce du serviteur qu'on oubliait parce qu'invisible et payé pour de toute façon. Elles refaisaient chaque jour ces gestes qui dans les heures suivantes seraient niés et le cycle recommencerait. Oui, ces petites mains à ses yeux avaient plus de valeur que les trois hommes qu'il avait aperçus hier.

Au sortir de l'hôtel choisi pour cette enchère, Kakashi lui ordonna de rentrer chez lui, prendre du repos puis de le retrouver à 3h au bureau. Néji les remercia et échangea ses contacts avec Shika pour la suite des opérations, il avait l'intention de mettre dans la confidence son oncle et de faire ce qu'ils pourraient pour aider l'enquête. Naruto fut déposé devant son immeuble et c'est toujours un peu dans le brouillard qu'il rentra chez lui. Il se dirigea directement dans sa salle de bain où il se déshabilla. Il ressentit une bouffée de chaleur quand il découvrit son corps. Marques des longs doigts d'Itachi sur ses hanches, morsures et rougeurs sur ses cuisses, son ventre, sa poitrine, ses épaules et son cou. Tout cela lui rappelait l'ivresse dans laquelle il s'était perdu quand Itachi avait pris les rênes. Il se laissa aller à sourire en voyant ses joues rouges comme des pommes en repensant à ce qu'il avait vécu. Après tout personne ne pouvait le voir retracer de ses doigts toutes ces marques comme une jeune écolière. En centre ville et à 20 minutes de la mairie, Itachi Uchiwa, nu dans la salle de bain de son loft spacieux et très luxueux établi au dernier étage d'une résidence privée, retraçait avec le même plaisir les empreintes laissées par son papillon, les souvenirs étaient tout aussi dangereux que la réalité quand il sentit son corps se tendre et son désir s'affiché royalement devant le miroir. Il souffla quand même un peu, depuis quand n'avait-il plus la maîtrise de son corps ? Laissant sa main vagabonder sur son membre, il se mit à imaginer bien d'autres choses. Il avait été satisfait dans tous les sens et pourtant il ressentait déjà le manque de sa présence, de son ardeur, de sa voix et de ses yeux. Il finit par s'adosser au mur arrière et se laissa revisiter cette nuit en se donnant son plaisir. Quand il se libéra, l'image de son papillon flottait dans son esprit. Dans l'autre salle de bain et dans le même instant, le soupir de Naruto s'envolait alors que sa main recevait sa semence et qu'Itachi flottait dans son esprit. C'est dans une étrange synchronisation que les deux hommes finirent par rentrer dans leur douche respective, se lavèrent et en ressortirent. Ils se séparèrent ici, Itachi allant s'habiller pour attaquer une journée de travail déjà bien entamée et Naruto disparaissant sous sa couette pour dormir.

Itachi avait fait la part des choses, redevenant l'homme qu'il était, il fallait quand même penser à Sasuke et se calmer. Il avait assez de sagesse et de maturité pour maîtriser ses ardeurs qui l'avaient entraîné ce matin à fantasmer encore une fois. Il savait qu'il avait blessé Naruto en le rejetant, il pressentait que l'homme se reprendrait aussi et se montrerait professionnel tout le temps de cette opération. Il avait fait le rapprochement entre les soi-disant collègues danseurs et l'équipe avec laquelle il travaillait en tant qu'enquêteur. Il avait repassé leur conversation dans son esprit, il avait pu se faire une image plus précise de chacun d'eux. Derrière les masques invisibles des hommes, il avait finement dessiné des caractères. Naruto et Kiba étaient les plus jeunes, ils gardaient quelque chose d'un peu naïf et une joie de vivre rayonnante mais s'ils se trouvaient ici, c'est qu'ils étaient bons dans leur domaine respectif, ne rentrait pas qui veut dans les services généraux de l'Etat surtout à cet âge. Shikamaru et Kakashi étaient des analytiques, des génies. Le terrain devait être confié aux deux plus jeunes quand à la recherche, les deux plus vieux s'en occupaient mais l'équipe fonctionnait ensemble. Quand à lui, il avait à prendre ses dispositions et devoir pour la première fois en 16 ans discuter avec son frère sur le sujet.

Et puis, il y avait l'Akastuki, il en faisait parti d'une certaine façon. C'était une branche que le demi-frère de son père avait créée, pour le surveiller il en était devenu membre. Uchiwa contre Uchiwa, il s'était vu affublé d'un conseiller dans la personne de Kisame qu'il avait vite cerné comme un espion de son oncle. En permettant au Nara d'enquêter, il verrait cette association quoique sur ce sujet, il n'avait pas tant de choses à craindre. Il n'était finalement membre que de nom et ne s'occupait pas de ce que ce groupe faisait, il utilisait Kisame à titre de source d'informations sur les coups retords de Madara, c'est tout. Comment protéger Sasuke ? Quand il avait conclu que ses parents étaient morts par décision de son oncle, il avait commencé par chercher lui-même une preuve qui le mènerait à l'homme. Ce qu'il avait trouvé n'était pas ce qu'il attendait mais la venue de Kisame dans son environnement lui avait permis de comprendre la pensée de cet oncle qui s'était fait tout d'un coup très affectueux avec lui et son frère après le drame. C'est en fouillant lors du déménagement qu'il avait découvert des notes de son père sur l'homme. Ce type était fou, il vivait dans un songe à la recherche d'une grandeur sûrement révolue. Selon son père, Madara rêvait de redorer le blason des Uchiwa et créer un nouvel ordre. Ordre de quoi, mystère… L'expérience acquise depuis l'avait amené à comprendre que Madara ne reculerait sur aucun moyen pour arriver à ses fins, s'il ne pouvait dominer directement, il manipulait. S'il ne pouvait manipuler, il tuait. Les indices qu'il récupéra lui prouvèrent qu'il était le prochain et plus encore si Madara n'arrivait pas à manipuler Sasuke, il le tuerait. Il avait passé donc ses années à déjouer ces plans tout en renvoyant l'image d'un homme mystérieux et redoutable qui semblait obéir pour autant. Comment allait-il expliquer à Sasuke que le tonton gâteau qui le couvrait de cadeaux et de félicitations était celui qui avait fait tuer leurs parents. Sasuke était encore à bien des égards naïf, il gardait aussi une sorte de rivalité qui remontait à la façon dont son père se comportait et le comparait à Itachi dans leur jeunesse, malgré son amour pour son grand frère, il s'en méfiait plus que de cet oncle tombé du ciel et qui le confortait dans ses illusions. Comment justifier ce silence, à la différence Sasuke était plus fier de son héritage que lui et un tantinet plus arrogant…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto méditait devant son bol de ramen, le patron d'Ichikaru avait remarqué l'attitude différente de son employé et accessoirement meilleur client. Ceci étant dit, il ne lui en parlerait pas. Serveur à l'Ichikaru était son activité de couverture, il devait donc être sur une affaire épineuse si le blondinet était silencieux comme une tombe. Loin des interrogations du patron, Naruto repensait aux informations que Kiba lui avait données. Cette mission le blessait, Shika l'avait utilisé, comment devait-il comprendre la rencontre avec Itachi, si c'était un ordinateur à l'origine de celle-ci. Il ne se souvenait pas que les sites de rencontre aient produit régulièrement ce genre d'histoire, quoique le programme qui les avait réuni soit plus complexe et que les informations fournies soient quand à elles réelles. Même s'il ne niait pas cette nuit et cet homme, cette manipulation le faisait souffrir. Comment être professionnel et jouer le rôle d'un petit amoureux alors qu'il était sous le charme de l'homme, que chaque heure qui passait lui faisait ressentir l'absence et le frustrait ? Comment allait-il garder sa vigilance alors que sa simple présence lui faisait oublier tout ce qui n'était pas eux ? Il s'y voyait déjà tient… des cœurs dans les yeux et la main tremblante pour sortir son arme si besoin était. Il n'était pas comme Shika mais il n'était pas non plus stupide, il avait bien compris le message derrière le baiser, c'était une revendication, l'acceptation de la situation et l'officialisation de leur rapport. Il ne vit même pas son ami arriver et s'installer sur le siège à côté de lui, le patron prépara un nouveau bol pour son deuxième client en l'interrogeant du regard, Shika le rassura.

- Naru, excuse-moi.

Naruto quitta son bol, d'un regard triste il se tourna vers Shika.

- Comment t'as pu Shika, t'as oublié Temari ? Comment je vais gérer moi, t'as oublié que t'as manqué de faire foirer ta mission avec elle ?

Shika regardait sérieusement son ami. Oui il avait manqué de flinguer une mission parce qu'il était tombé fou de sa coéquipière et avait manqué de professionnalisme. Oui, Jiraya avait décidé de les séparer, ils travaillaient dans deux services différents maintenant.

- Merde Shika, Tema est ta femme maintenant et fait le même boulot, Itachi est sous ma protection et ce qui s'est produit Shika… implique que je n'ai plus le recul nécessaire, que je suis impliqué personnellement dans cette affaire, je peux très bien vous donner des informations falsifiées, c'est ce que dira l'avocat de Madara quand nous l'aurons coincé. Le séduire mais pas coucher avec Shika, t'es pourtant plus intelligent que moi non !

- Naru… tu as mené une mission dangereuse avec Saï alors que tu l'avais trouvé deux jours avant dans le lit avec Sakura.

- Mais putain, Saï ne me fait pas la même chose qu'Itachi…

- A la bonne heure, j'en suis ravi. T'as oublié que le témoin c'est lui et pas toi dans l'affaire, que la partie enquête c'est nous. Ton rôle consiste juste à être son garde du corps et l'intermédiaire pour le passage des infos… alors rien n'a ciré de l'avocat de Madara. Naru… ce n'est pas une filature, ce n'est pas une investigation, c'est une protection, considère Itachi comme ta princesse à protéger et laisse nous faire le reste. Et si ça implique dormir dans le même lit et que ça peut lui sauver la vie tout en vous rendant heureux alors fait le.

Le bleu qui quelques secondes auparavant était triste, devint métallique :

- Je reste pro Shika et j'assurerais la mission mais au prochain entrainement avec Gaï et Lee, je t'attendrais sur le tapis pour régler cette histoire de manipulation.

Shika releva les yeux au ciel et commença à manger. Son seul mot fut un « Galère soupiré bruyamment » qui fit naître un grand sourire sur les lèvres de Naruto.

Assis dans la cuisine, Itachi regardait tranquillement Sasuke tenant une poche de glace sur sa pommette qui commençait à bleuir. Il tenait lui-même une poche moins imposante sur sa lèvre et sentais sa coupure le piquer un peu. Ils auraient quelques contusions demain et quelques courbatures. La discussion ne s'était pas passée comme il l'avait prévue. Il s'était vu entraîné dans la salle de sport de la résidence par un petit frère en crise et avait compris que les poings allaient être la façon pour Sasuke d'assimiler toutes ses informations. Blesser Naruto ce matin, blesser Sasuke cette après-midi, décidément c'était sa journée aujourd'hui. Un duel, art martial et code d'honneur pour un petit frère qui ne s'autorisait même pas à lui rentrer dedans directement, il avait eu mal, la distance et le regard de son otouto le rendait presque étranger. Le combat finalement s'était transformé, des injures avaient commencé à fuser ainsi que des cris, les coups s'étaient fait moins précis mais plus violents et puis Sasuke avait fini par craquer et s'était écroulé en pleurs. Alors il l'avait pris dans ses bras et consolé finissant par lui taper le front de ses deux doigts comme au bon vieux temps. Il n'avait pas fait ça depuis ses 12 ans quand celui-ci se laissait encore approcher. Là, assis devant lui, il attendait une parole qui lui dirait qu'il était pardonné. Quand Sasuke releva les yeux, il vit une larme qui glissa sur son visage et ne put retenir son geste tendre, il lui essuya du pouce. Sa main se fit prendre dans celle de son petit frère qui posa sa joue non abimée dans le creux de sa paume et ferma les yeux.

- Promets-moi Aniki de ne plus jamais me cacher quelque chose ou de me mentir.

Itachi, rassuré, sentant un poids en moins sur ses épaules, respira profondément, il lui caressa doucement le visage. Il respira à nouveau profondément, il devait maintenant lui parler de Naruto et de ce qu'ils allaient faire. Etait-ce du au nombre d'émotions fortes vécues depuis 24h qu'il s'expliqua aussi maladroitement que son papillon le matin même ou du à son cœur qui accéléra sa cadence quand son esprit lui envoya certaines images, son entrée en matière fut assez brutale.

- Bien puisque nous en parlons mon petit ami va nous rejoindre ce soir…

- Hein ! Quoi ! Un petit ami ! Mais tu ne sors jamais Aniki, tu ne vois jamais personne ! En plus… Quoi c'est un mec ? Depuis quand… pourquoi tu m'as rien dit !

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas commencé par présenter le garde du corps enquêteur et passer après au rôle qu'il allait jouer ?

- Du calme Sasu… Ce n'est pas réellement mon petit ami, disons qu'il est plutôt mon garde du corps mais pour cette affaire il lui faut vivre ici et proche sans éveiller les soupçons. Ce qui fait effectivement de lui mon petit ami et moi un homo.

Enoncé de cette façon, Sasuke ne sut que répondre, cette dernière phrase avait été prononcée si calmement qu'elle avait presque sonné comme une vérité. Il connaissait assez Itachi pour savoir que celui-ci choisissait son vocabulaire avec attention, il aurait pu formuler différemment les choses. Alors que voulait-il dire par là. Il savait qu'il avait eu un amant parmi de nombreuses maitresses il y a plusieurs années. Ca ne serait jamais venu à l'idée de que qui que ce soit d'utiliser homo pour définir Itachi alors qu'il était avec Deidera à l'époque, pas même lui. Ce type pouvait-il être réellement son petit ami ? Sa réflexion se fit interrompre.

- Je vais préparer sa chambre, voudrais-tu préparer le diner… ha j'oubliais pour les besoins de l'enquête, il est serveur-livreur pour Ichikaru, il a le même âge que toi…

- Il est déjà dans les services spéciaux, c'est un génie ?

Itachi ne put retenir son rire, ce qui surprit Sasuke qui ne l'avait pas entendu depuis nombres d'années, ce type devait être spécial pour rendre son frère si humain, il ressentit une pointe de jalousie, ses sourcils se froissèrent, son frère semblait heureux, oui c'était le mot. Et homo revint à son esprit.

- Certes c'en est un dans son genre mais peut-être pas comme toi tu peux le sous entendre.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto respira profondément avant d'entrer dans l'ascenseur qui le mènerait au dernier étage. Remontant son baluchon de l'armée sur son épaule, il fit un pas, il tira la valise un peu spéciale qu'il tenait de sa main droite. Il appuya sur le bouton, l'ascenseur s'ouvrirait directement dans le loft. Il s'était présenté d'une voix assurée, celui qui lui avait répondu n'était pas Itachi, il en avait déduit que cela devait être Sasuke, le petit frère. Celui-ci attendait impatiemment cette arrivée, il n'avait pas prévenu Itachi. Petite vengeance et puis il voulait voir le dit petit ami qui faisait naître des rires chez son aîné. Quand les portes s'ouvrirent et qu'il vu ce blond un peu plus petit que lui, ce fut le choc que dire d'autre. Il n'était vraiment pas préparer à une telle apparition. Un visage androgyne marqué de cicatrices fines, de magnifiques yeux bleus, des cheveux dorés qui jouaient à cache-cache avec, un petit gabarit. Où était le garde du corps qui possédait la voix cassée qu'il avait entendu et qui devait les protéger, plus particulièrement son frère. Etait-ce une plaisanterie ? Naruto se présenta tout en l'observant attentivement … Non, ce n'était pas une plaisanterie alors.

Première stupeur passée, il était tenté de ridiculiser le blond mais l'acier de ces yeux qui le captura lui remit tout de suite les idées en place. Naruto se déplaça dangereusement jusqu'à lui, de cette tonalité si particulière il avertit Sasuke de ne pas le confondre avec un de ses amis de fac. Le fixant calmement, il lui rappela dans un sourire prédateur que la valise à ses pieds contenait les armes dont il aurait besoin pour cette mission, il lui demandait donc de lui indiquer où se trouvait sa chambre pour ranger tout cela. Pour seul réponse il entendit une voix forte « Aniki, ton petit ami est ici! » et reçut un sourire coquin qui le laissa perplexe. Les mains d'Itachi se figèrent et son cœur se mit à battre rapidement, il prit de profondes inspirations et attendit un peu. Quand il se sentit maître de ses émotions, il sortit de la pièce et descendit tranquillement l'escalier qui donnait dans le salon, puis d'un pas égal, il se dirigea vers le hall. Naruto attendait et même s'il avait senti son rythme cardiaque s'emballer, son visage n'avait rien trahi tout du moins pour l'instant. Parce que quand leurs regards se croisèrent, la magie se mit à opérer à nouveau. Les deux hommes semblaient être dans une bulle qui leur était propre, Itachi cherchait à lire dans Naruto, que devait-il faire à présent, son cœur lui disait d'accueillir amoureusement son papillon, sa tête savait que les circonstances étaient différentes d'une certaine façon. Il se décida à bouger, il prit tendrement des mains de Naruto un de ses bagages et de sa belle voix grave, il l'invita à le suivre pour aller se rafraîchir et installer ses affaires. Sous le charme mais sentant qu'Itachi lui laissait le prochain pas à faire pour définir leur nouvelle relation, il le suivit. Sasuke resté seul et ignoré par les deux hommes, clignota des yeux comme pris dans un sortilège, il avait pensé : Paris, Prague et mystère… rires doux s'égrainant dans une ruelle sombre, mots de velours chuchotés dans le creux d'une oreille, soupirs amoureux s'élevant dans l'air. Au sortir de ce rêve, il entendit à nouveau homo et il comprit. Itachi n'était pas réellement amoureux de Deidera, c'était une expérience qu'il avait voulu faire mais cette fois, c'était différent.

Dans la chambre, Naruto qui en avait fait le tour venait d'enlever son blouson découvrant son corps dans des habits bien plus simples et moins tentateurs que la nuit précédente. Ce qui n'empêchait pas Itachi de le dévorer des yeux, l'orange était surprenant, n'étant pas une des couleurs qui faisait la une des défilés mais ça lui répondait tellement, il voyait la chaîne dorée qui filait sous ce tee-shirt un peu près du corps laissant le kanji caché le déformer. Tournant le dos pour poser son vêtement, Naruto ne savait pas trop comment commencer la conversation. Dire que la veille la question ne s'était pas posée de la même façon serait mentir. Ses sens en alertes alors que son cœur commençait sa chamade, il entendit Itachi se rapprocher et sentit ses deux bras l'enserrer doucement avant d'être pressé contre le corps fort derrière lui, la voix grave vibra dans son oreille dans un doux chuchotement.

- Amour, je ne veux pas que tu fasses comme si rien ne s'était passé entre nous et je ne veux pas te sentir me fuir… Je veux que tu te sentes bien, je ne te demande rien que tu ne veuilles m'offrir ou donner, soit rassuré sur ce sujet… Dis-moi comment vois-tu notre relation…

Naruto se remémora les paroles de Shika du midi. Ecouter son cœur serait d'aller s'installer dans la chambre même d'Itachi, se laisser porter par ce sentiment enivrant sans y mettre de barrière mais il était en mission et devait le protéger, il lui fallait toute sa tête. Il prit donc sa décision, il se retourna dans les bras de son dieu pâle, posa délicatement les mains sur son visage et lui sourit.

- Monsieur Uchiwa et sa voix était tendre, vous allez devoir vous contenter la plus part du temps de me regarder sagement, je vais avoir besoin de toute ma tête pour vous protéger ainsi que votre frère. Nous allons reprendre notre conversation amicale… il se rapprocha des lèvres tentatrices qu'il frôla pour son plaisir, il finit sa phrase. Et je te promets que quand cette histoire sera finie, nous reprendrons notre conversation plus intime.

Il scella cette promesse dans un baiser doux alors que ses mains partaient se noyer dans la longue chevelure épaisse. Il se sentit alors pressé plus fortement, la main de son compagnon sur ses reins et l'autre sur sa nuque. Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent, Itachi vint quand même un peu manger de cette chair entre la racine des cheveux et le bas du cou. Il émit un petit rire sous le gémissement qu'il fit naître.

- Donc si j'ai bien suivi Monsieur Uzumaki, je vais devoir brûler seul comme un damné dans la frustration tout en vous séduisant et courtisant lors de nos sorties en public. A la maison, je devrais être un parfait gentleman…

Il mordit un peu plus fortement le cou tendre avant de revenir au visage qui s'était teinté sous le plaisir, il rapprocha ses lèvres très lentement en susurrant jusqu'à frôler de nouveau celles rebondies de son papillon.

- Alors je te promets que lorsque cette histoire sera finie, tu me paieras chaque heure de supplice qui tu m'auras infligée.

Il scella sa promesse dans un baiser voluptueux, pressant encore un peu plus ce corps qu'il sentait trembler dans ses bras. Un « A table les amoureux ! » crié d'une voix de stentor vint briser l'instant. Naruto, yeux brillants et vagues avait un mal fou à atterrir. Itachi appréciait la petite marque qu'il avait laissée dans son cou à nouveau et qui se rajoutait aux autres biens visibles, il laissa son regard traîner sur ces lèvres. Avec un sourire charmeur, il se dirigea vers la porte.

- Viens amour, je crois que c'est l'heure de manger.

Il attendait une réponse qui ne devrait plus tarder malgré le flottement de son papillon, elle arriva finalement.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça devant ton frère, Itachi !

Il garda son sourire sans se retourner mais ne put s'empêcher de sursauter quand il entendit la voix cassée se faire séduisante et poursuivre.

- Qui te dis que tu seras le seul à brûler comme un damné Monsieur Uchiwa ! Tu vas devoir me rembourser mes heures de propre supplice quand le boulot sera fini.

La voix grave gronda en réponse.

- Ne me tente pas Na-ru-to.

* * *

Leur quotidien se mit en place, Itachi respecta la demande de Naruto. Ce ne fut pas pour autant sans dérapages, les nombreuses situations qui les amenaient à se rapprocher, se frôler ou devoir partager l'espace jouaient sur leurs nerfs. Sasuke s'était trouvé un nouveau passe-temps : aimer taquiner et se chamailler avec Naruto dont il appréciait la nature qui lui ressemblait fortement d'ailleurs têtue, indisciplinée, volontaire et déterminée. Son second passe temps ressemblait à ses travaux de fac, il observait la parade amoureuse de son frère, allant souvent de surprises en surprises. Qui aurait pu un seul instant imaginé que l'incernable Itachi soit aussi sensible, protecteur et avenant. Un autre changement important fut l'arrivée régulière de ramen, ce qui était moins pour lui plaire mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en rire voyant son frère pas particulièrement amateur de la dite substance en avaler joyeusement pour le plaisir de son blond garde du corps.

Itachi dans ses moments personnels s'interrogeait sur sa condition. Après avoir connu son paradis, devoir vivre à côté de l'homme qui en était le détenteur sans pourvoir y accéder le laissait hormis frustré, perplexe. Il n'était pas vieux jeu, sachant que les relations aujourd'hui ne s'embarrassaient pas de flirts longs et tendres, les gens se vivaient et s'apprivoisaient sur le tas. Mais il se découvrait finalement en homme romantique et profitait pleinement de ce temps qui lui était alloué pour découvrir un peu plus son papillon. Bien des soirées finirent en de longues discussions où chacun se dévoilait un peu plus à chaque fois. Parfois Sasuke terminait avec eux, entre souvenirs et rêves, il prenait la mesure du sacrifice que son frère avait endossé pour son bien être, si ses parents avaient vécu, il aurait sûrement intégré l'entreprise mais son frère avait tout fait pour qu'il suive sa voie, il allait pouvoir être ce chercheur en physique qu'il rêvait d'être... Naruto avait rencontré Karin et apprit qu'elle était en même année de médecine que Sakura. Il comprit aussi que la fleur de cerisier avait toujours été éperdument éprise de Sasuke, les remarques désobligeantes qu'elle lui faisait à l'époque n'étaient que le relent d'un amour impossible qu'elle essayait de recréer avec lui. Devant la beauté de Sasuke, il vit aussi son choix de le tromper avec Saï. Au final, elle tentait de se faire une raison, passer par un blond dont les traits de caractère étaient assez semblables puis un brun dont l'aspect physique lui était ressemblant. Il finit par accepter et même trouver de la compassion pour son ancienne petite amie. Il repensa à Saï qui n'était pas sans émotions contrairement à ce que tout le monde pensait, il le connaissait assez pour l'affirmer. Cela avait du être douloureux autant pour lui.

En parlant du brun, Itachi fit sa connaissance un midi à l'Ichikaru, le jeune enquêteur recherchait Naruto et lui envoyait des signes bien reconnaissables mais il ne se sentit pas en danger pour autant. Par contre, ce ne fut pas la même chose avec un partenaire d'affaires et ami Yahiko lors d'une soirée au « Sweet Melody » un club huppé du centre ville. Lui, Naruto, Néji et Tenten, son frère et Karin ainsi que Suigestu et Juugo, un couple d'ami de son frère passaient leur soirée quand Yahiko le découvrit et vint s'installer avec ses propres compagnons Nagato et sa femme Konan. Yahiko était un bel homme de 34 ans, il avait un charisme impressionnant et un sexe à pile redoutable, hommes et femmes se retournaient sur son passage. Profiteur de la vie et épicurien, l'homme d'affaires s'arrêta sur Naruto et décida dans faire son alcool de fin de soirée. Il le séduisit au grand damne d'Itachi qui pour la première fois de sa vie se sentit en danger et jaloux. Les limites qu'ils s'étaient imposées dans leur relation devenaient de vrais obstacles ici, Itachi ne pouvait tout simplement pas afficher au grand jour par des gestes explicites que Naruto n'était pas libre, un regard flamboyant l'avait averti. Cette soirée qui avait bien commencée devint un supplice au fur et à mesure que les heures s'enchaînaient. Néji sentait la tension que refoulait en vague Itachi. Ce fut le timide et silencieux étudiant en ornithologie qu'était Juugo qui mit fin à ce drame en trois actes. Il avait chuchoté dans l'oreille de son compagnon quelques mots qui avaient reçu son approbation. L'homme paisible était un observateur de par nature, il avait vite compris que Yahiko ne voyait qu'un plaisir éphémère et en avait oublié l'assemblée, que Naruto n'était sûrement pas ce qu'il semblait être soit un livreur de nouilles, qu'Itachi était épris de l'homme et souffrait de ne pouvoir le proclamer publiquement. En homme amoureux lui-même, il décida en accord avec Suigestu de donner un coup de pouce au bel homme brun et puis il ne pouvait enlever de sa tête une espèce de leitmotiv qui parlait de Paris, Prague et mystère. Il se leva pour annoncer que chacun étant occupé, la soirée devait s'achever. Le groupe en profita pour casser cette ambiance en rebondissant sur cette annonce. Ils quittèrent donc le club tout en remerciant Yahiko et ses amis. Ce dernier, assez présomptueux de ses chances ne laissa pas partir Naruto sans avoir goûter son cou lui chuchotant son plaisir de l'avoir rencontrer et lui glissant ses coordonnées dans la poche. Si Shika avait été sur place à ce moment, il se serait dit qu'Itachi pourrait faire un bon agent avec cette aura de tueur si palpable. Naruto, lui était trop occupé à refreiner son envie de meurtre pour y prêter attention. Jouer les types fragiles n'était décidément pas la partie de ses missions qui lui plaisait le plus.

Le retour se fit dans un silence de plomb, Sasuke sentant le danger disparut rapidement dans sa chambre laissant les deux hommes dans le salon. Dans un premier temps, ils se turent et puis Naruto émit un « Itachi… » Mais il ne put finir sa phrase. Il se retrouva pressé contre le mur les lèvres soumises à un baiser de meurtrissure alors que des mains possessives et un peu brutales prenaient ses jambes qui se retrouvèrent surélevées et séparées pour accueillir la pression du bassin d'Itachi. Naruto n'avait pas particulièrement envie de cette agressivité mais le regard blessé qu'il aperçut sur le visage de son dieu pâle stoppa net son désir de le rabrouer. Se noyant dans les émotions pures d'Itachi qui inconsciemment lui révélait ses peurs, il prit la décision qu'il pressentait être la meilleure et répondit à cette violence par la douceur et l'abandon jusqu'à ce qu'il sentît l'étau se relâcher. Itachi chuchotait très bas son mécontentement et ses incertitudes quand à son manque de réaction quand Yahiko l'avait cavalièrement abordé. Caressant tendrement le dos de son compagnon, il laissa ses lèvres traîner sur sa mâchoire avant d'aller reposer sa tête au creux de l'épaule d'Itachi en soufflant.

- Itachi, je suis ton petit ami… je ne suis pas sensé faire peur aux personnes que tu fréquentes, je ne suis pas sensé faire germer le doute sur ce que je suis réellement, crois-tu que je n'avais pas envie de l'écraser en bouillie ou que j'ai apprécié l'interlude ? Ne rend pas les choses plus dures qu'elles ne le sont déjà.

Il laissa ses mains descendre sur la ceinture qu'il ouvrit et glissa ses doigts dans les tissus qui retenaient le membre prisonnier. Avec une voix coquine mais ferme il lui rappela leur deal.

- Je suis obligé de te punir Mr Uchiwa et t'apprendre à ne pas jouer avec le feu.

Il confirma sa sentence par une caresse prononcée qui fit râler son dieu pâle. Le souffle hiératique et brûlant dans son cou, les mouvements d'Itachi qui venait à sa rencontre, le désir lui-même courant dans ses veines et l'envie qui l'habitait depuis des jours se fondirent dans ses soupirs de plaisir. Et pour punir un peu plus son dieu pâle, il finit au dernier moment par se glisser au sol et prendre le membre prêt à se relâcher entre ses lèvres l'amenant jusqu'au fond de sa gorge alors que dans une dernière crispation Itachi se tendit. Tout à sa dégustation, le corps qu'il tenait s'affaissa contre le mur et une main douce vint jouer dans ses cheveux.

- Tu sais amour… je vais vraiment devoir revoir ton mode de remboursement à la hausse…

Le sourire qui naquit à ses lèvres fut perçu par le corps même de son amoureux, la main qui le caressait avec douceur l'empoigna pour le remonter au niveau de deux lèvres affamées qui happèrent les siennes et qui partagèrent les restes du plaisir qu'il savourait.

- Et toi…

- Ca ira, je vais aller me coucher maintenant.

C'était dans l'air, quand Itachi sentit le corps de son papillon glisser loin de lui, les mots qui lui vinrent parlaient d'amour, mais il n'osa pas, peut-être qu'il sentait qu'il allait s'exposer plus encore et qu'il n'était pas tout à fait prêt. Peut-être que cette foutue enquête l'en empêchait finalement. Cet homme remplissait les parts manquantes qui l'habitaient, réchauffant ses endroits obscurs et glacés dans lesquels il avait marché pendant très longtemps. Depuis une certaine vente aux enchères il se sentait courir derrière un papillon bleu dans un grand champ, et se découvrait vivant. Toute sa vie se revêtait d'une lumière scintillante, ce qu'il faisait par habitude reprenait du goût, de la saveur et des couleurs. Ses relations avaient changé, il s'était rapproché de son petit frère avec qui maintenant il retrouvait de la complicité. Il se trouvait aller manger dans un petit resto de nouilles ou recevoir son livreur au bureau, apprenant à recréer des relations différentes avec les coéquipiers de Naruto qu'il voyait à l'Ichikaru. Il ne se sentait plus seul devant l'adversité sachant qu'un autre aussi fort, aussi déterminé le secondait. Cette nuit, alors qu'ils étaient séparés par trois portes, le même rêve érotique vint habiter leur songe, chacun se soulagea en étouffant ses gémissements dans l'oreiller, gardant dans sa vision l'image tentatrice et désirée de l'autre et lui exprimant par des mots ce que leur cœur appelait.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

L'affaire avançait promptement, les informations qu'Itachi leurs avait donné permirent à la cellule de commencer à faire tomber les membres de l'Akstuki. Le réseau d'Uchiwa Corps s'était montré moins fiable que ses informaticiens le pensaient et Shika se fit plaisir à naviguer dans des secrets codés qu'avec Kakashi, ils décryptaient. Bientôt les affaires les plus sales de Madara Uchiwa furent mises à jour et de fil en aiguille des preuves indirectes et directes furent enfin trouvées. L'étau se resserrant sur l'homme, il sentit le danger et réapparu dans la vie de ses neveux, Kisame l'avait informé de l'arrivée d'un petit ami qu'il avait d'ailleurs observé pour en faire un portrait fidèle à l'homme. Itachi comme Naruto avaient perçu le changement, Sasuke eut toutes les peines du monde à jouer le neveu en admiration, ses gênes le poussaient à se montrer maintenant impitoyable et froid. Naruto se posait encore la question sur la décision d'Itachi de ne pas autoriser un garde du corps pour Sasuke, plus encore quand kiba l'informa que le jeune homme était surveillé, un nouvel élève Zetsu avait intégré le doctorat de physique que suivait le cadet Uchiwa. C'est lors d'un repas organisé par la chambre de commerce et d'industrie de Konoha qu'il rencontra enfin l'homme à abattre, il servait pour l'occasion et la table d'Itachi faisait partie de son secteur. Elégant et léger, il tournait autour des chefs d'entreprises, servant le vin, apportant au besoin ce que ces hommes demandaient. Il sentait la morsure froide du regard de l'oncle sur son dos et ses fesses. Quand il fallut changer les couverts, Madara pris la parole devant les six autres personnalités y compris Itachi qu'il regarda avec un sourire méchant. Il retint la main de Naruto qui posait le couteau et d'une voix sarcastique s'adressa à son neveu.

- Ainsi cher neveu, c'est la petite salope que tu baises depuis deux mois, je comprends vu son cul.

Grossière, déplacée et insultante, cette formule eut pour effet de stopper toutes les conversations et de diriger les regards sur lui. Les yeux d'Itachi s'étaient teintés de rouge alors que son corps s'était tendu. C'était sans compter sur la réactivité de Naruto qui retira sa main. Le geste avait été aussi rapide que l'éclair. Quand Madara surpris par le bruit détacha son regard pour le poser sur la table, il vit une fourchette plantée entre son pouce et son index à quelques millimètres de sa peau qui continuait de vibrer, il releva les yeux sur ceux glacials de Naruto et entendit avec un parfait sens de la déférence.

- Monsieur a-t-il besoin d'autre chose ?

La voix cassée s'insinua meurtrière dans cet avertissement caché. L'homme comprit que le garçon avait du caractère et qu'il était dangereux. Ses soupçons nés des informations que Kisame lui avait données s'en trouvèrent renforcés. Itachi reprit son masque de tranquillité alors que ses yeux revenaient à leur couleur d'origine. Le bras de fer s'engagea entre les deux Uchiwa pendant que Naruto continuait le service comme si de rien était, surprenant même les autres hommes. La discussion était subtile sous bien des rapports, Naruto le comprenait, c'était un duel où les deux hommes mesuraient la connaissance réel qu'ils avaient de chacun. L'un cherchant à savoir si l'autre savait. Si Naruto ne suivait pas tout, comme les autres de la table par ailleurs, il fut attentif à son sens qui le prévenait toujours quand il y avait danger et là il le sentait ce danger. Madara avait des doutes plus que confirmer qu'Itachi jouait un jeu. Quand ils se retrouvèrent le soir, Naruto était en mode Hokage comme dirait Shika, il sentait que l'homme allait réagir et sûrement prendre l'offensive, il prévint Itachi d'être circonspect et demanda à Sasuke d'être extrêmement vigilent, à la rigueur d'éloigner Karin de konoha ou de la mettre en sécurité. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais l'idée d'un piège et d'un meurtre lui avait traversés l'esprit. Itachi ne dit rien jusqu'au coucher. Silencieusement il rentra dans la chambre de son frère et y resta un bon moment. Naruto, les sens en alerte fut mécontent, que tramaient les deux Uchiwa, il ne put s'empêcher de rager « Putain Itachi, fait pas le con merde ! C'est pas un jeu, il a tué tes parents, on a la preuve qu'il trempait dans le suicide du père de Néji. Pourquoi tu me dis rien merde ! »

15 jours passèrent sans un autre mouvement, la cellule de kakashi avait presque finit de monter ses dossiers, il ne restait que quatre hommes de l'Akastuki y compris Kisame et Zetsu. La tension était présente dans l'air, chacun méfiant et aux aguets, Kakashi avait organisé un briefing avec toute l'équipe, l'aide des Hyuuga leurs avait permis d'avancer plus vite. Le fin limier aux cheveux blancs avait décidé de monter deux équipes, il pensait à deux attaques, une sur les Hyuuga et une sur les Uchiwa, il était gêné de ne pouvoir poster un garde du corps auprès de Sasuke et craignait lui aussi un coup tordu. Kiba, son vieil ami Asuma en compagnie de Temari s'occuperaient de la famille de Néji à qui il avait été demandé de revenir avec Tenten sous le toi familial. Karin posait aussi un problème et n'avait aucune protection, quand il avait demandé à Itachi, la réponse avait été la même que pour Sasuke : pas de garde du corps. Quand à lui il ferait avec Shika et Saï.

La vigilance ne s'était pas rabaissée, pourtant ce matin là Naruto sentit que le dénouement venait. Itachi depuis 15 jours s'était renfermé dans son monde au grand damne de Naruto qui se sentait trahi par ses silences et Sasuke suivait le grand frère, ne répondant pas à ses questions. Merde, ce qu'ils pouvaient être chiants ces deux là ! Chacun était parti vaquer à ses occupations respectives, c'est en début de soirée quand Naruto rentra du boulot en voyant Itachi au loft que cette sensation de danger se fit ressentir à l'extrême. Son dieu pâle semblait porté un masque d'argent, il était debout dans la cuisine, pour la première fois il le voyait en jean et pull roulé noir, les cheveux serrés dans une attache. Ils se regardèrent pendant dix bonnes minutes avant que Naruto lui demande ce qu'il fabriquait là. Itachi lui répondit qu'il attendait. Naruto sursauta à la sonnerie de son portable et pris l'appel, Shika lui expliquait que les quatre derniers de l'Akastuki étaient en mouvement, Kisame et Zetsu se dirigeaient vers le loft alors que les deux autres allaient chez Néji. Naruto lui répondit qu'il s'en occupait.

- Tu fais pas le con Naru, tu nous attends, on arrive !

La communication prit fin aussi subitement. Naruto fixa Itachi, son regard s'était fait dur devant celui provoquant de son compagnon.

- Ils arrivent, je suppose que c'est eux que tu attends I-ta-chi !

- Je dois régler ça à ma manière…

- Pas sans moi baka ! Itachi souffla…

- Va te préparer, nous sortirons par la sortie de secours, fait moi confiance !

- J'sais pas Ita, tu me dis rien et tu agis comme si tu étais seul, je croyais que…

Le regard d'Itachi se voila de peine, il se rapprocha du blondinet et l'embrassa durement avant de se reculer à nouveau.

- On y va ensemble !

Malgré le choc, Naruto couru donc à sa chambre suivi de son beau brun, il se changea avec une rapidité qui ne laissa pas le temps à Itachi de profiter. Il prit ses deux automatiques qu'il chargea, fit glisser sa lame dans la gaine prévue à cet effet dans son dos. Pendant qu'il se préparait, Itachi repéra dans la valise d'anciens kunaïs, il en subtilisa un qu'il plaça lui aussi dans son vêtement. Puis il regarda par la fenêtre.

- On y va, ils sont là !

Aussi rapide l'un que l'autre, ils sortirent du loft par l'escalier de secours extérieur. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la ruelle de derrière, Zetsu entraperçut les cheveux blonds malgré l'obscurité, la course poursuite commença. Même si Naruto connaissait sa ville, c'est Itachi qui le dirigea dans des ruelles obscures, les bruits de pas s'entendaient derrière eux.

- Itachi, mon équipe les suit de prêt, vas chez Néji pendant que je les retiens.

C'est sous la faible lumière d'un vieux lampadaire que les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent. Sans prévenir, Itachi poussa Naruto contre le mur et l'embrassa violement. Il se recula en caressant son visage. Ses yeux étaient d'une douceur totalement en contraste avec le baiser qu'il venait de lui donner.

- Mr Uzumaki… je t'aime… alors fait attention à toi et reviens moi.

Naruto sentit des papillons flotter dans son corps et jouer dans ses veines, ses mains tremblèrent…

- Et merde !

Itachi ne put s'empêcher de rire, il n'attendait pas ce genre de réponse.

- Quoi merde…

- Je savais bien, je l'avais dit à Shika que j'aurais l'air con avec des cœurs dans les yeux et les mains tremblantes dans le moment le plus crucial.

Malgré les pas qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus, Naruto finit par rire lui aussi, c'était si stupide !

- Paris, Prague et mystère…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et embrassa férocement le bel homme avant de le repousser pour faire face aux types qui n'allaient pas tarder maintenant, il lui fit la pose de Gaï, sortit ses deux automatiques. Il se mit en position et une dernière fois il le regarda en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Mr Uchiwa, moi aussi je t'aime… maintenant dégage… magnes !

Puis il se remit en position pendant que les pas d'Itachi disparaissaient et que ceux des hommes se faisaient entendre encore plus. La maison de Néji n'était qu'à 15 minutes, pendant que les coups de feu résonnaient dans la ruelle, il accompagnait son amour dans sa fuite. Déterminé, comme un renard rageur, il fit feu sur le premier des hommes et le blessa gravement. Le second fut abattu par Kakashi qui arrivait en renfort avec l'équipe. Itachi ne s'en préoccupa pas plus, même si dans son cœur il tremblait pour son papillon, il bifurqua au coin d'une rue à l'opposé de la maison des Hyuuga, il se dirigeait d'une course plus rapide encore vers son ancienne demeure où il devait retrouver Sasuke dans une mauvaise posture si ses calculs étaient bons avec une Karin en attente si des blessures étaient faites. Un Madara fou devait l'attendre maintenant pour clore une affaire qui durait depuis 16 ans.

Quand il arriva, les lumières filtraient à travers les fenêtres de la salle à manger, ou plusieurs années auparavant il avait trouvé ses parents gisant dans leur sang, un Katana laissé sur le sol près d'eux. Il rentra… Dans la pièce Madara l'attendait assis sagement sur le fauteuil de son père un verre de vin à la main alors que son pied reposait sur un Sasuke assez abimé mais toujours envie. Contre le mur Karin était recroquevillée, larmes aux yeux.

- Nous voici enfin à la fin Itachi, tu m'as échappé assez longtemps et cet insecte qu'est ton petit frère a été réjouissant.

Itachi nota les dommages d'un coup d'œil, son frère avait reçu des coups mais le vêtement un peu défait, les traits tirés de l'oncle et le sang qui coulait de sa bouche montrait qu'il en avait reçu aussi et pas des petits. Il sourit mentalement, son otouto était fort pour un étudiant intello.

- Alors comment veux-tu que nous réglions ça, peut être avec la lame qui a tué tes parents ? De toute façon, tu l'avais prévu puisque la fille la portait en plus de son attirail médical… Si je meurs Itachi, tes prévisions auront été parfaites, si tu meurs, ton frère suivra ainsi que sa petite copine. Et le vieil homme sourit méchamment…

Les deux hommes comme tacitement se déplacèrent, deux lames reposaient sur la table et chacun pris la sienne. Itachi prit celle qui avait servi au meurtre de ses parents. Ils se mirent en position pour amorcer ce combat d'épéistes. La famille avait par tradition toujours excellé dans les arts martiaux. Le plus grand clan de Konoha il y a de nombreuses générations, avait manqué de disparaître. Mais la main des Senju et du plus grand Hokage avaient fait basculer le destin et les Uchiwa avaient continué d'exister depuis. Le vieil homme était bon, on en aurait oublié son âge, Itachi quand à lui était magnifique de précision, d'élégance, ses passes étaient comme une chorégraphie maîtrisée. Si Madara avait eu le temps d'y penser, il aurait vu que le sang des Uchiwa coulait pur dans le fils de son demi-frère. Tout occupé à danser l'un et l'autre ce pas mortel, ils ne virent pas Sasuke se relever. Quand le sabre de Madara s'envola dans les airs, désarmé par la finesse d'Itachi, l'homme rugit. Il avait préparé sa retraite et avait caché des armes à feux au cas où, il roula vers Sasuke, sorti de dessous la table une arme et le pris en otage. Le canon sur sa tempe, Sasuke restait maître de lui, son visage ne trahissait aucune émotion, chez lui aussi le sang pur coulait. En face, Itachi lâcha la lame et regarda son oncle en attente de la suite…

Kakashi parlait vite au téléphone, Kiba lui confirmait que les deux hommes chez Néji avaient été maitrisés. Kakashi lui demanda si Itachi était arrivé, Naruto voulait lui parlé. Le blond était assis sur le trottoir, une balle l'avait frôlé et le sang s'était répandu sur son tee-shirt noir. Kiba répondit à kakashi que le brun n'était toujours pas là. Quand le limier informa Naruto, il se releva de suite, la colère allumait son regard, on aurait pu le prendre pour un démon renard en rage. Il n'attendit pas et se mit à courir. Shika lui criait d'arrêter et d'attendre les ambulances mais rien ni fit ! Naruto Uzumaki était parti en chasse. Dès l'information donnée, il avait recoupé rapidement certains faits. Ce matin Sasuke lui avait dit qu'il se rendrait dans son ancienne demeure pour la montrer à Karin en fin de soirée. Itachi s'était préparé, lui demandant de lui faire confiance mais n'avait pas dit réellement ses intentions. Ils auraient pu éviter cette course, l'équipe de Kakashi avait été vraiment proche. Et puis il y a 15 jours les deux frères s'étaient enfermés pour un bon moment. Ni une ni deux, il avait compris qu'il trouverait Itachi et Sasuke dans la maison familiale pour régler leur compte avec Madara. C'était bien dans la façon de faire de ces deux là. Il se mit à courir aussi vite que l'éclair frappe, le temps était compté, son téléphone à la main, il prévint quand même Shika de la direction qu'il prenait. Quand il arriva, il vit à travers la vitre la scène. Les deux frères étaient droits, fiers et calmes alors que l'un avait une arme sur la tempe. Quand il vit Madara diriger cette arme vers Itachi, son sang se mit à bouillir puis il se calma d'un coup et évalua ses chances.

Karin aurait pu croire qu'elle était dans un film, elle vit comme au ralenti, la fenêtre se briser alors qu'un blond la traversait les deux armes en mains et se mettait à tirer tout en masquant presque Itachi aux yeux du vieil homme, elle vit la main rapide d'Itachi lancer une petite lame qui vint se figer dans sa gorge alors qu'il retenait encore son amour, elle vit le vieil homme tomber à la renverse tout en appuyant sur la gâchette par réflexe, pour finir elle vit le blond partir en arrière sous l'impact de la balle qui l'atteignait dans la poitrine. Quand le silence se fit dans la pièce, l'odeur de poudre flottait dans l'air. Sasuke était allongé sur le sol mais sain et sauf alors que l'oncle gisait dans son sang, une balle dans la jambe, une autre près du cœur et un kunaï dans la trachée. Naruto avait une bonne visée même dans l'action. Elle se releva rapidement allant chercher sa trousse, son instinct de futur médecin avait pris le dessus pendant qu'Itachi prenait dans ses bras son papillon dont le sang s'écoulait lentement. On l'entendait murmurer des mots doux et durs à la fois, invectivant Naruto pour sa stupidité et sa folie, lui embrassant les cheveux et lui demandant de ne pas le laisser. Elle vint se positionner et sans ménagement le bouscula pour pouvoir agir. D'une voix autoritaire, la douce Karin renvoya l'aîné des Uchiwa s'occuper de son frère pendant qu'elle travaillait. L'équipe de Naruto avait déjà prévu les secours, ils arrivèrent alors que Karin s'activait sur Naruto. La colère prit Kakashi en voyant son blondie sur le sol mais avant de pouvoir prendre par le col Itachi, c'est Shika qui lui envoya une droite d'enfer en lui hurlant dessus qu'il était un idiot stupide, qu'il aurait du laisser les pro s'en occuper. Sasuke s'était relevé et vint s'interposer entre les deux, son regard froid calma Shika qui se mit à lâcher un « galère » et se retourna.

- Tu vas devoir t'expliquer avec Naruto Itachi… Sasuke aussi, depuis quand on règle ses comptes comme ça. Il jeta un œil sur le kunaï, c'est bien vu Itachi mais c'est une lame de l'Etat et ça va être difficile d'expliquer deux balles et une lame dans le même corps par la même personne.

Itachi n'avait pas pensé à tout, utiliser le kunaï de Naruto n'était pas la meilleure des options. Il s'en rendait compte maintenant. Kakashi finit par prendre la parole.

- Nous te devions quelque chose pour l'enchère, dit toi que notre dette est réglée. Et Sasuke… pose ta lame cachée dans ta botte, j'arrangerais ça.

Shika leva les yeux au ciel, il supposait que son chef avec Jiraya trouveraient la solution à ce problème.

Naruto fut emmené en urgence à l'hôpital, Kakashi appela Tsunade, maire de Konoha pour lui dire que son gaki allait arriver en salle d'op dans 15 minutes. Itachi, Sasuke et Karin levèrent les yeux sous cette surprise, Tsunade allait opérer ! D'un commun accord pendant que les équipes s'occupaient des vivants et du mort, tous se rendirent au Konoha Hôpital. Dans le couloir, Itachi, le dos au mur attendait. Sasuke était en salle de soins pour ses blessures. Assis sur les sièges le reste de l'équipe se reposait. Jiraya avait été prévenu. Aux pas rapides et lourds qui se firent entendre dans le couloir, l'aîné des Uchiwa tourna son regard sur le nouvel arrivant. Un grand homme massif et imposant arriva, ses cheveux blancs lui tombaient dans le dos comme une crinière sauvage, il le reconnu. Celui-ci, le regard dur et l'aura meurtrière vint se positionner devant lui.

- Alors c'est toi qui as volé le cœur de mon petit fils et lui a fait prendre des risques !

Itachi ne su pas quoi répondre pour la première fois de sa vie. L'homme était furieux et il avait des raisons de l'être. Quand à son cœur, c'était Naruto qui lui avait volé le sien. Mais il est vrai qu'il avait fait courir des risques à ceux qu'il aimait. Et il était le seul à s'en sortir sans égratignure. Il eu un goût amer dans la bouche.

Tsunade ressortit de la salle le visage illisible, elle rencontra le regard d'Itachi en premier, celui de Jiraya et finalement de Kakashi puis finit par sourire franchement. Elle aimait bien ce genre de petit effet qui tenait les gens qu'elle appréciait sous son joug. Mais ça, à part Shizune qui la suivait et connaissait ses penchants personne ne le comprit. Elle vint se positionner devant Itachi.

- Ecoute bien gaki stupide, si tu le blesses ou tu l'envoie dans une merde comme celle-ci à nouveau, je te promets que tu finiras dans mes éprouvettes !

Puis de son pas royal, on l'appelait Tsunade Hime, elle s'approcha de Jiraya qui se mit à craindre un coup et sa colère pour avoir mal préparer l'opération. Il était prêt à se justifier et rappeler les petits mensonges des Uchiwa quand il sentit sur ses lèvres un doux baiser. Trente longues années de rêves venaient enfin de s'accomplir dans ce petit geste, il en tomba à la renverse sous les yeux joueurs de sa belle. Elle reprit son sérieux et prévint l'assemblée qu'ils avaient 5 minutes pas plus. Et chacun entra dans la chambre de réveil où reposait Naruto. On entendait le bip des appareils de surveillance, il était bandé sur le torse et de petites coupures striaient son visage, son coup, ses bras et ses mains. Certaines étaient cachées sous un pansement alors qu'elles avaient demandées des points de suture. Ils s'approchèrent tous attentifs à leurs gestes. Naruto sentit leur présence et ses yeux papillonnèrent avant de s'ouvrir lentement. Le premier qu'il chercha fut Itachi et son sourire vint à ses lèvres. Son regard se froissa quand il vit la douleur et la culpabilité habiter les lacs sombres. D'une voix croassante d'après opération, il se mit à l'engueuler.

- Arrête ça tout de suite Mr Uchiwa, j'm'en fous, le principal c'est que le monde soit débarrassé de Madara et de son groupe.

Itachi prit sa main qu'il enlaça et la pressa, laissant son pouce jouer avec les doigts de Naruto, il eut la même réponse et se permit de sourire.

- Mais quand même Itachi, pourquoi tu ne voulais pas de garde du corps pour Sasuke avec ce Zetsu, même si vous avez prévu ce final, il est resté deux mois exposé ?

La réponse intéressait autant Shika. Itachi respira avant de lui répondre.

- J'ai trouvé des notes de mon père sur son demi-frère, il y a plusieurs années. Il savait que nous étions en danger. Il s'était aussi interrogé sur les morts subites dans notre clan. Un jour tout allait bien et le lendemain, une tante mourrait d'une maladie rare et non dépistée à temps. Quand Madara est parti au pays de la pluie, les journaux ont fait la une sur la démission du président accusé d'homicide involontaire sur son conseiller. Et puis il est revenu. Il gardait un joug sur Sasuke et ne semblait pas s'inquiéter de nous. A cette époque pourtant il m'a imposé Kisame. J'ai su que Sasuke devait rester hors de son influence, je l'ai poussé à faire ses études et à choisir autre chose que l'entreprise. Il a des dossiers sur tout et tout le monde. Crois-tu que vous auriez eu le temps de monter vos fichiers s'il avait découvert un petit ami pour moi et un nouveau copain de fac pour Sasuke en même temps, alors qu'il nous a toujours fait surveiller. Il connait mes emplois du temps, mes relations, ma façon de vivre, c'est pareil pour Sasuke. Je n'ai fait que l'endormir toutes ses années. Il aurait deviné quelque chose aussitôt.

- Ha… bien

Shika était impressionné, il se demandait comment attirer Itachi pour devenir un enquêteur. Avec son aura de tueur et sa façon de planifier des stratégies, il était vraiment intéressant et pourquoi pas une équipe Itachi / Naruto pourrait donner de bons résultats. Shizune vint interrompre le groupe qui sortit de la chambre. Itachi rattrapé par la poigne de Naruto lui fit un signe. Restant seul, il se fit attiré et sentit deux lèvres sèches se poser délicatement sur les siennes pour un baiser léger avant qu'il ne vit les yeux de son papillon se fermer. Souriant, il lui caressa le visage avant de quitter la pièce et retrouver son frère et Karin.

On était le 20 décembre. Naruto était sorti depuis deux jours de l'hôpital et rentré chez lui. Ils s'étaient téléphonés mais n'avaient pu se voir encore. Les formalités pour l'enquête et les incessantes allées au tribunal pour les témoignages ne laissaient pas de temps aux deux Uchiwa. Ce soir serait différent. Tsunade avait organisé un bal masqué pour ses citoyens triés sur le volet. Les Hyuuga, les Uchiwa, Les Yhamanaka, Aburame, Akimichi et biens d'autres encore étaient invités par le maire de Konoha à quelques jours des fêtes. Pour cette occasion, Sasuke avait choisi un costume de shinobi du son qui aux yeux de son frère n'était pas du meilleur goût. Mais bon… il plairait sûrement à Karin vue les pans qui baillaient sur son corps. Pour sa part Itachi avait fait simple, il réutilisait son costume de dandy avec une différence notoire, il porterait un masque de papillon bleu à la place de celui d'argent. Dans son appartement, Naruto était plus qu'emmerdé, l'idée de remettre cette robe était tentante mais Tsunade n'apprécierait sûrement pas de le voir en vampe hybride pour sa soirée qui n'aura rien à voir avec celle des enchères. Se décidant il sortit un costume qu'il regarda avec de grands yeux lumineux et rêveur. L'envie était diablement séduisante. Il se prépara avec soin.

Itachi discutait avec Néji qui avait lui aussi remis son costume, Tenten cette fois, était plus sage dans son habit d'impératrice chinoise. Karin ressemblait à une fleur étrange, le rose de sa robe jurait un peu avec la couleur de ses cheveux mais Sasuke n'avait pas l'air de trouver cela désagréable. Tsunade s'était habillé comme son nom l'indique en princesse accompagné par un Jiraya, ermite des grenouilles. L'équipe de Kakashi avait joué sur le dernier Matrix, tout de noir vêtu, lunette sur le nez et grands manteaux de cuir. Naruto arriva enfin. Il y avait des murmures excités dans la salle quand Itachi se retourna avec Néji, son papillon s'était fait renard. Il portait un pantalon noir moulant son corps, sur son ventre exposé, il avait dessiné un motif comme un ancien sceau, son buste était dénudé et huilé, son kanji reposait en son milieu. Une grande veste orange avec des flammes sur les coutures flottait autour de lui, on pouvait y lire Hokage, le haut de son visage était caché derrière un masque de renard qui laissé ses yeux électriques ressortir. Itachi pensa qu'il était… et bien sexy, à croquer et dangereux. Quand le bleu s'accrocha au sombre, le sexy et dangereux devint doux et amoureux, chacun se rapprocha tranquillement et tous ceux qui les regardaient furent pris dans un charme de course poursuite, de plaisir et de mystère. Les deux hommes se noyaient dans le regard de l'autre. Naruto suivit du doigt le contour du masque bleu d'Itachi en souriant.

- Aurais-tu un papillon à attraper I-ta-chi ?

- Je crois… il me doit quelques heures d'amour…

- Ha…

Les doigts de Naruto glissèrent sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne se décide à détacher sa chaîne pour l'accrocher autour du coup pâle, glissant sa main pour finir jusqu'au cœur de son amoureux. Dans un chuchotement séduisant il lui confia que ce kanji était un talisman pour la réussite de son entreprise et puis après avoir frôler les lèvres roses, il se retourna et sortit de la salle. Itachi surpris, suivit des yeux la veste qui volait avant que le masque de renard ne se retourna vers lui avec un sourire carnassier. Il allait s'apprêter à le poursuivre quand Jiraya vint s'interposer. Il se retrouva tout d'un coup entouré du groupe dans une discussion qui ne l'intéressait pas alors que son papillon ou son renard, peu importe courait loin de lui. Il remarqua les clins d'œil que tout le monde se faisait, au bout de 20 minutes, Jiraya regarda sa montre puis lui annonça qu'il était temps pour lui de partir à la chasse au papillon. Tsunade en riant lui donna un indice : écrin noir. Avec une claque sur son épaule un peu brutale, elle lui présenta les vœux de bonnes fêtes et déposa dans sa main une clé. Itachi regarda tout le monde avant de disparaître avec une telle rapidité qu'on aurait pu douter de sa présence quelques instants plus tôt. Il arriva à l'hôtel et se dirigea vers le salon privé de leur première nuit, s'arrêtant un instant devant la porte tentant de calmer les battements de son cœur, il fit glisser la clé dans la serrure puis rentra dans la pièce. Sur le lit reposait son papillon en bas dorés et string bleu, le sourire aux lèvres. Il ferma derrière lui et s'avança commençant à se dévêtir, il entendit « Je garde mes bas ? » il répondit comme la première fois « Non » Et comme cette nuit là, son papillon sauta léger de l'écrin pour venir le dénuder. Il y avait une différence cette fois, le papillon dégageait les effluves d'un parfum qu'il connaissait bien puisque c'était le sien. Les vêtements au sol, Naruto se mit à reculer lentement gardant ses doigts enlacés avec ceux d'Itachi, l'entraînant à sa suite. Il dirigea la main pâle à sa bouche et déposa dans son creux un doux et léger baiser, ses yeux bleus lumineux se fixèrent dans la nuit, Itachi entendit un « Je t'aime » murmuré. L'image qui lui vint à l'esprit fut un grand champ vert noyé sous le soleil, lui-même debout la main tendue, regardant sa paume où un adonis vibrant détendait ses ailes bleues. Lentement, il allongea Naruto, son corps vint le recouvrir, il posa ses lèvres sur son sein et reprit dans un sourire exactement à l'endroit où leur conversation avait été interrompue un certain matin…

Les enchantements sont assez surprenants et mystérieux. Dans la salle de la mairie, on put entendre des « Non pas encore… » et un « Galère… » à l'affilé. Un groupe bien particulier regardait une belle et douce brune du nom d'Hinata Hyuuga, la main posée sur le bras d'un certain enquêteur du nom d'Inuzuka Kiba. Dans l'air et les esprits flottait : la belle endormie reposait près de l'étang alors que le jeune briguant s'en approchait doucement…

Nous n'en dirons pas plus car ceci est une autre histoire…

Fin.


End file.
